The Spies are Mine
by bakuradevil18
Summary: To find out why people are disappearing from Domino City, Ryou, Yugi and Malik go undercover at one of Japan's rising corporations to spy on the three directors. What they didn't realize was that this mission was going to be unlike any they'd ever been on before. Puzzleshipping, tendershipping, bronzeshipping, puppyshipping YY, BR, MM, SJ
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back and excited to write! Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters**

 _Chapter 1_

Yugi walked into the room cautiously, his large eyes scanning the area out of habit for anything unusual. His two friends entered after him and Yugi noticed they did the same. His line of vision landed upon the large chair and the blue-eyed man that sat behind it. Multiple large LED screens were lit up behind his chair and the man beckoned for them to come closer.

"Have a seat" Kaiba offered, gesturing to the three chairs in front of his desk. The three males sat down and as they did, they saw Kaiba press a button under his desk and heard a soft click as the door was locked behind them.

"We need the privacy" Kaiba stated, answering the unspoken question. He paused before beginning again.

"I called you in today because you three are my best agents. Now I know the three of you were on separate missions before today but I have ordered replacements for your missions. Yugi, Ryuuji Otogi will be taking over your mission, Ryou, Hiroto Honda will be taking over yours, and Malik, Mai Kujaku over yours."

"What?!" Malik exclaimed, jumping up slightly from his chair. "I've been on that case for the last couple of months and I've finally just uncovered the guy's hidden workshop!"

Ryou placed his hand on the tanned man's knee, calming him slightly but his brown eyes darted back to Kaiba's immediately; it wasn't common for agents to be pulled out early from their respective missions unless something serious had happened.

Kaiba ignored the outburst and continued on. "We'll be needing you full time for this next case. Over the last few months there's been multiple disappearances around the city of Domino. The individuals all just vanished with no evidence of how they disappeared. We've had a team investigating the disappearances and last night they found something that linked each of them; they were each recent owners of the new Duel Disk 3000. As you know, since the patent on the duel disks ran out last year for KaibaCorp, a lot of companies have been adopting the idea and making and selling their own duel disks. Millennium Corp is one of them and the supplier of the Duel Disk 3000s."

Although KaibaCorp had started as a cover company to mask and fund the company's true secret agent nature, KaibaCorp had been wildly successful and become a top corporation in Japan.

"And you think just because they owned the same duel disk that means that that must have been the reason for their disappearances? That kind of seems like you're grasping at straws" Malik's voice dripped with his normal Egyptian attitude.

"We didn't think the connection was that plausible at the beginning either but I've been keeping tabs on these other 'duel disk' companies since KaibaCorp's patent ran out however I've been unable to find any information about the CEO of Millennium Corp; only that he has three adopted sons that work at the company with him. And that's where you three come in." Kaiba turned his chair around so that it was facing the screens on the wall behind him which suddenly came to life.

"These are your three targets" he said, pointing to the three figures on the screen, "Yami, Bakura and Marik Blishtar. The three grew up in foster care together till the age of nine where they were adopted 15 years ago. They are all directors in the company and you three have just been hired to be on their new social media team to promote their company and the Duel Disk 3000. Your mission is to find out from them as much as you can about the CEO and the company in general. Anything out of the ordinary must be reported to me immediately. I've printed off all the available information we have on the boys for you to read over" he continued, handing the agents a manila file each.

Yugi opened his file to reveal a close up image of Yami. His hair was similar to his own, but with blond streaks shooting upward from his head. Yugi had to admit the man was attractive, but he pushed the thought to the side as he skimmed the details quickly before his eyes widened for a split moment.

"He earns how much for a year?!" Yugi exclaimed and his cheeks showed a faint redness.

"1,300,000,000 yen" Kaiba replied calmly. "The three directors oversee many of the different departments within Millennium Corp and have had a lot of luck in the international market."

"That makes sense, I've actually read quite a bit up on Millennium Corp on the stock exchange and they've expanded three times their size in just the last year alone" Ryou added while he continued to scan the file.

Malik hadn't said a word since the files had been handed over to the agents, his eyes frozen on the page where Marik's face looked back out at him. Although the face had matured over the years, Malik couldn't forget those eyes that popped out of the page; they hadn't changed in 17 odd years.

The silence went unnoticed as Kaiba finished telling the instructions to the boys before unlocking the door and letting them out.

The three males bowed slightly to Kaiba before exiting the room.

"So what do you guys think? Do you think they're connected to the disappearances in any way?" Yugi asked.

"Not sure, I mean they look normal enough but then again so do we" Ryou joked and Yugi laughed along with him.

The three of them had been close friends for the last 8 years; they'd all met at the army academy when they were 15 years old and were invited to join the Kaiba family's secret agent business 4 years into their training and had been working for the family ever since. Their young trustworthy faces had always been their forte and had allowed them to accomplish missions that had been impossible to others.

Malik had stayed quiet through the whole conversation but was nudged out of his thoughts when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Malik, are you alright?" Ryou asked.

Malik quickly shook the nagging familiarity of the eyes out of his thoughts and smiled at Ryou and Yugi, who was also looking concerned. It wasn't like Malik to stay this quiet for so long.

"Just one of the guys looks like someone I met a long time ago but I'm sure it's not the same guy" Malik answered and he smiled again to reassure the two.

Yugi and Ryou looked at each other but decided to let the issue go; they knew Malik would expand on it in due time.

They all then headed home, anxious to read up on their three new targets.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

"Oii, give that back! Bakura!" Yami called out angrily, chasing after his white haired brother.

The said brother sprinted out of Yami's bedroom and through their shared penthouse before reaching the balcony and holding the papers over the edge.

"Don't. you. dare." Yami warned as he stepped onto the balcony and saw Bakura holding the sales figure documents he had just been looking over, over the side of the building.

With a smirk, Bakura let the papers go flying and the wind carried them away into the distance.

"Baka! I was just looking over those!" Yami roared at Bakura who didn't look the least bit phased by Yami's anger.

"And I told you to stop working for a night. We've been up since 6am working and it's 8pm on a Thursday. We are going out and you're coming. Aren't we Marik?" Bakura explained, shouting his last question back into the penthouse. Marik stepped onto the balcony and grabbed Yami and pulled him in a playful head lock.

"We are going to have fun if it kills us. I'm sure our _father_ won't mind if we go out one night here and there; what he doesn't know isn't going to kill him" Marik laughed.

"Here and there? You guys have been going out practically every night! If you didn't work so hard during the day I would have fired you by now" Yami accused, his head still locked under Marik's arm.

"As if you could. Now get your jacket and let's go, it's freezing out here" Bakura said walking back into the apartment to get his wallet. Marik let Yami go and followed Bakura inside.

Yami let out an exasperated sigh and got his leather jacket before following the others to the elevator. 'Who knows' Yami though, 'maybe he did need a break and tonight could be fun.'

 **A/N: So there's chapter one done! Please let me know what you guys think and whether you're interested in reading more. Reviews are always appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Yami clutched his head as he entered the office. Last night was a mistake. He knew he shouldn't have taken that last shot and now he was harboring one of the worst headaches he'd had in a long time.

He entered through the glass doors of his office and sat down at his desk. Through the glass wall he saw Bakura walk through the office area as if he had all the energy in the world.

'I swear, that guy does not get hangovers' Yami thought to himself as he put a hand through his hair and picked up the documents on his desk before he heard a knock at his door. He looked up to find his assistant at the door.

"Come on in Mahado, please tell me you've brought me coffee…and an aspirin" Yami said.

"Yes and yes" Mahado replied, walking over to Yami's desk and popped the said items on the mahogany surface. "Marik said you had a big night last night and to get you something strong. He recommended vodka but I thought coffee would be more helpful" Mahado continued and Yami flashed him a smile.

"Seriously, I don't know what I'd do without you" Yami said, popping the aspirin in his mouth and taking a sip of coffee.

Mahado laughed. "As much as you needed the coffee, I also came to tell you that the new social media team is here and their currently setting up in the room just across the hall. Actually, you can probably see them from here" Mahado said, pointing to the room across the hall from them. Yami could make out five figures who were all sitting at a circular table looking at their laptops.

"Ok, I'll go there talk to them now. Did you print those welcome packs I asked you to?" Yami asked.

Mahado nodded and pointed to a small pile on the upper corner of the desk.

"Perfect" Yami said before picking the papers up and walking towards the room with the new assembled team.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

"Ok, so the plan is that we do our job to the best of our ability and keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Remember we have to blend in. I heard that the duel disk design room is on our floor so if anyone gets the chance, have a look around and see if you can find anything useful" Yugi whispered as he, Ryou and Malik entered the empty elevator and pressed the button for the 24th floor.

"Ehh, I still can't believe we got pulled out of our last missions. I couldn't wait to bring that asshole down" Malik pouted as the doors shut. He loved finishing missions and the fact that someone would get credit for his work was pissing him off.

"Well I'm sure this one will be a big one to crack! I mean, they have all three of us on the case; and the fact that we got checked for weapons and cameras when we first walked in makes me think there's more to this business than meets the eye" Ryou encouraged.

"Yeah, and I doubt 'making sure no one steals their duel disk design' crap is the only reason they check people. There is definitely something fishy going on here" Malik added as the elevator doors dinged to open and he walked straight out.

Unfortunately, someone had the same idea of entering the elevator doors at the same time and the two individuals walked right into each other.

"What the, could you not have waited two seconds before walking in? It's common courtesy" Malik exclaimed, not looking up at the man he'd walked into, instead focusing on picking up his laptop bag that had fallen from the collision.

Malik finally looked up after noticing the other hadn't said anything and caught eyes with Marik who was just looking at him silently.

'Pretty…' Marik thought looking at the individual in front of him. The boy had blond hair similar to his own but much more flat. His eyes were a beautiful lilac and his hands which were a nice tan, were currently angrily clutching the strap of his laptop bag.

Marik smirked. "Well considering my family owns this building I'm pretty sure my right of way beats yours but I won't press charges" Marik teased.

Malik, whose face had paled when he saw who he'd bumped into, regained some colour when the words met his ears. "You won't press charges?! Are you kidding me? I'm the one that should be pressing charges because of my laptop you - " Malik began but was cut off abruptly by Ryou.

"What Malik is trying to say is that we're sorry we bumped into you and we'll just be on our way" Ryou quickly explained before pulling Malik by the arm and walking out of the elevator followed by Yugi.

'Feisty' Marik thought to himself as he watched the three walk away until the elevator door closed on his line of vision. And he had a nice butt.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

When the elevator door closed Yugi pulled Malik into the closest empty room with Ryou.

"Malik, what the hell happened? You've got to keep your cool. Remember, we don't want to bring attention to ourselves" Yugi lightly scolded Malik who hung his head in shame.

"I know, I know. He was just being so annoying and really, it was totally my right of way" Malik pouted.

Yugi sighed. "That's not the point. Anyway let's head off before we're late" he said and looked down at his phone and pulled up the room number they were supposed to go to.

They exited the room and walked down the hall until they found the room.

"I think this is it" Ryou said and they looked into the room where there was already two other people inside. One was a girl with long brown hair and kind eyes who looked about their age. The other, was a male with scruffy blond hair and looked in his early twenties as well.

The blond boy looked up when they entered. "Oh hey there! You guys must be the other three to our team. The name's Joey and this here is Mana" the blond boy said and pointed to the girl he was with.

"Pleasure to meet you guys. My name is Ryou and these two are Malik and Yugi. Have you two been waiting long?" Ryou asked as the three made their way to the circular table and started setting up.

"Nope, I got here about five minutes ago but I think Joeys been here for a bit longer; he's more familiar with the building then I am" Mana laughed and she had a childish glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, I've been working at Millennium Corp for a couple of years photocopying and getting people coffee until someone in the office stumbled across my blog. Apparently word travels fast and next minute I was promoted to be in the social media team. I've never actually been this high before. This level has heaps better views than the second floor" Joey said looking at awe out the window at the city below.

Yugi laughed. "Yeah this is our first time in the building too. We used to work at KaibaCorp but they gave all the social media work to the new interns who are about 15 years old. Apparently we're too old" Yugi pouted.

That was their cover story for being hired. And technically it wasn't all a lie, I mean they were working for KaibaCorp.

"I'm sure they don't know what they're missing. Well I'm glad you're with us; I feel like we're going to make a great team" Joey said, patting Yugi on the back before sitting back down in his own chair.

Yugi smiled back at Joey but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

No sooner had he opened his laptop and started booting it up he heard a sharp knock at the door. Yugi turned around to face the door and saw Yami standing there. By Ra, the man was even more attractive in real life.

Yami looked across at all the occupants in the room until his eyes landed on Yugi. Their eyes locked and Yami swore he stopped breathing for a moment. The boy at the table was beautiful; he possessed the kindest amethyst eyes he had ever seen and a face that could cure cancer. He stared at the boy for a moment longer before he realised he hadn't spoken a word since he'd come in twenty seconds ago.

"Ahem. My name is Yami Atemu and I'm the head director here at Millennium Corp. I just came to welcome you all to your new positions as social media representatives. I've compiled some paperwork of the ins and outs of the company and what we're looking for in terms of our social media presence. My assistant Mahado will come in later on today to check up on how you all are going and if you have any questions, feel free to ask him" Yami stated as he walked to the table and handed out the welcome packs.

His hand brushed Yugi's as he handed him the paper bundle and he saw the smaller boy blush lightly at the contact. His heart skipped a beat as he finished handing the papers out.

Yugi stood up and began introducing everyone. "My name is Yugi, and this is Ryou, Malik, Mana and Joey" Yugi said. "We will do our very best" Yugi ended with a slight bow.

Yami smiled at Yugi, nodded to the group and walked out of the room.

Yugi fell back onto his seat and tried to calm his beating heart. Why did he have to freak out when he saw Yami? The guy was gorgeous that was for sure.

Yugi was pulled out of his thoughts by Ryou's voice "Is anyone up for coffee? According to this welcome pack there's a coffee machine around the corner from this room."

"I'd like one" Malik said. "Make that two" Joey added.

Mana and Yugi declined but offered to help carry them but Ryou politely declined.

When Ryou left, Malik started chatting animatedly to Joey and Mana, and Yugi was left to his thoughts on a certain tri-coloured haired director.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

Bakura walked through the office and grinned internally when he saw people jump out of the way from where he was approaching or avert eye contact with him. It made him happy; people knew he was the boss and they knew their place.

He walked past the kitchen area and stopped when he saw a white-haired boy at the coffee machine, obviously struggling with working the appliance. Bakura had never seen the boy before because he would have definitely remembered his face. The boy was adorable and looked about as innocent as a puppy. His brown eyes were squinting in concentration and the boy bit his bottom lip as he played around with the buttons on the machine before he gave a frustrated sigh and hit the machine hard. The coffee machine, as if teasing him, made a gurgling noise and sprayed a small amount of milk foam at the poor boy in front of it. The said boy started muttering profanities under his breath in what Bakura could only describe as the cutest British accent he had heard in a long time.

Knowing this was his cue, Bakura slyly walked up behind the boy and reached over him to press the correct button to make a coffee.

Ryou's sour mood turned to shock when he felt an arm reach over him to turn the coffee machine on. He swiftly turned around to come face to face with Bakura, one of the directors of Millennium Corp. Even though he knew there would be someone there when he turned around, he did not expect it to be Bakura or that the man would be standing so close to him.

"H-hi" Ryou stuttered, going to take a step back but feeling the bench against his lower back.

"Hello" Bakura breathed back. He then reached behind Ryou's head and grabbed a paper towel and wiped the tip of Ryou's nose.

"You know, if you treat her nicely, she does actually make a decent cup of coffee" Bakura smirked.

Ryou, realizing Bakura would have seen the whole thing, felt his cheeks redden slightly.

"Aha, sorry" Ryou apologized. He turned around and replaced the now full cup of tea with an empty cup and pressed the machine as he'd seen Bakura do and watched as it merrily began making another cup of coffee.

He then turned around and realized Bakura was still looking at him, and there was something in his eyes that he couldn't explain. Ryou stared back, willing his voice to work. He had a mission to do dammit, why couldn't he get his mouth to work?

"Ryou, are you in here?" they heard a voice call out and Malik appeared at the doorway.

"Oh there you are, we were wondering what was taking you so long" Malik said, walking up to Ryou and giving his shoulder a tight squeeze.

Bakura's eyes narrowed at the newcomer and the hand that was currently placed on Ryou's shoulder and it was then that Malik noticed he was standing there.

"Ah Bakura. My name is Malik and Ryou and I are part of the new social media team. It's a pleasure to meet you. We've heard so much about you through the company's website" Malik conversed, putting his hand out to shake hands with Bakura.

Bakura looked at the hand then back at Malik's face and did not raise his hand to meet the other's.

Malik awkwardly put his hand back at his side and turned to grab two of the coffees Ryou had made.

"Well we'll just be on our way then" Malik said as Ryou finished making the third cup of coffee. Malik then left the kitchen with Ryou in tow. Ryou turned around and looked back at Bakura who was standing there staring right back at Ryou.

"What an absolute asshole! Like he couldn't shake my hand. He's a piece of work" Malik exclaimed as soon as they entered back into their work room.

"What happened?" Joey asked.

"Well Ryou and I met one of the directors, Bakura, and he wouldn't even shake my hand back so I felt like an idiot" Malik complained.

"Ah yeah, Bakura is known for being an asshole. Yami is the nicest of the three directors but even he's a bit scary from time to time" Joey explained. Yugi's head perked up at the mention of Yami's name.

"I'm sure they're nice, I mean everyone has a good side" Mana added.

"Yeah except for Bakura and Marik" Malik pouted. He had not had a good day with the two of them and it wasn't even lunch time yet.

"I'm sure things will improve in the afternoon!" Mana said, trying to cheer Malik up. Malik nodded mutely and sat back down at his laptop and they soon started chatting about the content in their welcome packs.

Ryou was listening but couldn't help his mind thinking back to a certain white-haired director who was way too good-looking for his own good.

'Dammit' Ryou thought. What had he gotten himself into?

 **A/N:** **woot, chapter two done! Hope you guys enjoyed and as usual, reviews are always appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

The dark figure looked at the data and grimaced when he realised how low sales had been this month. He picked up his phone and dialed his most recent contact.

"Hello Seto? … Yes, did they start today? …. Good good …. and did you remember to tell them to get the designs? Remember that could be the cause of the disappearances…. I know I don't need to tell you how to do your job…. just make sure it gets done…. don't forget your place….yes…. bye"

The caller hung up the phone and laughed. The stupid fool thought he cared about the disappearances, what a joke. It was their fault for buying the opposition's products.

Now, as soon as KaibaCorp had a hold of Millennium Corp's duel disk design, they could finally have the upper hand they needed to get back on top.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

Marik looked at the design of the duel disk one more time before thinking 'screw it' and throwing the design on the desk and swiveling his chair to his work computer.

'Malik' Marik typed into the work database and watched as about 30 'Maliks' popped up on the screen. He'd hoped he spelt it right as he had only heard the white-haired boy say it that one time. He then narrowed the search to the Domino office and watched as the computer filtered through until there was one result left.

Marik clicked onto the small image and watched in delight as it filled up the page and a small bio appeared underneath it. The boy's full name was Malik Ishtar and according to the database, today was his first day. He scrolled down to Malik's work history and saw his last job was at KaibaCorp. He scrolled back up to the image and looked at it carefully. There was something oddly familiar about the boy's face but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bakura walk past his office. "Oi Thief!" Marik called out. Bakura turned as he heard his childhood nickname. "Come look at my pretty; he just started today" Marik continued and Bakura entered his office.

"You better not be talking about the white-haired boy because he is off limits" Bakura threatened and stalked towards the computer.

"No no, this one is mine" Marik said pointing to the screen which contained the blown-up image of Malik's face. Bakura recognised the face from the kitchen and smirked. "He is just your type! Feel free to take him. Let me try something" Bakura said, pushing Marik over slightly and closing the image of Malik.

"Hey! What did you do?" Marik asked hastily.

"Don't you worry, you can save that photo and use it all you want later. It's my time to search" Bakura conversed and typed 'Ryou' into the search bar. Marik smiled to himself at the thought and let his imagination go wild.

Bakura filtered the results as Marik had done and clicked on the image of Ryou. He then quickly skimmed Ryou's bio but was slightly disappointed at how short it seemed to be.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?! Do you two ever work?" Yami popped his head through the door after seeing his two brothers crowded around the computer.

"Sorry your Highness" Bakura replied sarcastically. "We're just looking up the new employees that started today" he continued.

"Oh really? Anyone in particular?" Yami asked, his interest suddenly peaking.

Bakura noticed the change in body language. "Did you have someone in mind?" Bakura asked slyly and grinned when Yami started walking towards them.

"No no, who are you looking up?" Yami lied in the most unconvincing tone.

"Wow you are the worst liar. Let me guess, it's probably the short one that has similar hair to you. We always knew you were narcissistic." Marik intervened and Bakura laughed as Yami's face went red.

"Well we weren't looking him up but we can… what was his name?" Bakura asked looking up at Yami as he exited Ryou's screen.

"…Yugi" Yami replied and walked to stand behind the computer with his two brothers.

Bakura typed the name and opened up the result that came up for the Domino office. Yugi's face filled the screen and Yami made a mental note of how photogenic the boy was.

"Scroll down, I want to see his bio" Yami said and leaned over Marik. He started looking through the limited information before he heard a soft knock at the door and looked up guiltily and his worst fear was confirmed when he saw Yugi at the door.

"Sorry for interrupting, I went to your office and no one was there. We were just wondering where Mahado was because he came in before and he accidentally picked up our mind map and we need it back" Yugi said, spilling over his words slightly.

Yami tried desperately to clear his face of any guilt and quickly pressed the escape button multiple times on the computer in panic. "Of course, I'll help you find him, if he's not in my office, he's usually in the kitchen or office supplies room" Yami said in the calmest voice he could muster.

Yami walked towards Yugi and his two brothers wolf-whistled after him. Yami glared back at the two and left them alone in the room.

Bakura and Marik high-fived and turned back to the computer before Marik's face fell. "That idiot exited my report, I hadn't saved it yet. He is going to get it when we get home" Marik fumed and Bakura had to laugh. His brothers were a constant source of amusement.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

Yami and Yugi walked in silence towards the kitchen and Yami realised he probably should say something.

"So how's your first day going" "How long have you been at the company" Yami and Yugi asked at the same time. They both laughed.

"You first" Yugi said.

"Oh I just wanted to know how your first day was going" Yami repeated.

"Oh it's great! Everyone is really welcoming here. I just need to familiarize myself with the area" Yugi smiled.

"Oh that's good to here. There's a few cafes near the building if you want to buy lunch. I could show you around if you'd like?" Yami offered.

"That would be great" Yugi smiled back at Yami again as they rounded the corner to the kitchen. What they didn't expect to find when they got there was Mahado leaning close to Mana and whispering something in her ear. Mana laughed to whatever he'd just said.

"Mahado?" Yami called and Mahado quickly straightened up and looked at Yami guiltily.

"Boss! What can I do for you?" Mahado said, quite obviously flustered.

"Yugi thought you might have taken the team's mind map accidentally?" Yami questioned, trying to keep the smile out of his voice at Mahado's demeanor.

"Ah yes, I was actually just giving it to Mana…. here you go" he replied, turning back to the girl at his side and handing her the sheet of paper.

She thanked him and walked over to Yugi and linked arms with him. "Should we head back?" she asked.

Yugi nodded and walked towards the exit. He turned back to Yami "I'm holding you to that tour" Yugi said.

"It's a date" Yami replied.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

With Yugi off to look for Mahado, Ryou had excused himself from the room and made his way down the corridor. He look back at the picture on his phone of the floorplan he had been sent and turned right through a small corridor until he reached his destination. The door he arrived at was the only one on the office floor that wasn't glass and he pressed his hands against the door to see what it was made from. Although it looked wooden, the door felt like metal under his fingertips. He felt the slightest vibration coming from the door and his instincts kicked in and he pressed a small button under his belt and was quickly tugged up to the ceiling.

The door buzzed open and a man walked out. "Hey Nick, don't forget your keycard" someone's voice called out and the man held the door open as another worker ran up to him and gave him his plastic card. "Thanks" the other answered and closed the door and left the corridor.

While this was happening, Ryou silently looked into the room from his place on the ceiling and noticed the large space inside. One side of the room was lined with about 20 computers where Ryou could see workers editing what seemed to be the design of the duel disk. On the other side was what seemed to be some sort of machine but Ryou couldn't make it out before the door closed.

Ryou waited a couple of minutes until he was sure the man wouldn't return before lowering himself from the ceiling and walking away from the room. He and the others would need to get access to one of the key cards to get into the room at some point.

As he neared the end of the corridor towards the main office area he heard someone yell out behind him. "Hey, you shouldn't be down here."

Ryou turned around to see a plain faced worker who was twice his size and looked angry.

"Oh silly me!" Ryou apologized, scratching his head and tilting it to the side. "It's my first day and I thought this was the way to the photocopier. Sorry about that!"

"No worries at all" the man said, melting at the innocence that radiated off Ryou. "That area is authorised so just make sure you don't go down there again."

"Oh my, thanks for letting me know! Well I'll be off, cheerio!" Ryou smiled and walked back towards his office.

'What a nice guy' the man thought before heading back down the corridor.

 **A/N: It'll get more exciting soon, I swear haha! Hope you've enjoyed it so far :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

It had been two weeks since the three spies had started at Millennium Corp and besides Ryou's initial discovery of the duel disk design room, nothing new had been spotted. Malik looked down at his work in frustration. Although they were undercover, they still had to do the work they were assigned to do at KaibaCorp otherwise it would be suspicious. It was even more frustrating as every time Malik had the opportunity to leave the room so he could inconspicuously explore the building for anything out of the ordinary, he would bump into Marik.

This would normally be fine because part of Malik's mission was to question the three brothers on the nature of the company and their CEO father however there was just something about Marik that really annoyed him. It was like the taller Egyptian knew that Malik would be somewhere before he got there. Like if he went to get a coffee, Marik was there. If he went to photocopy something, Marik was there. If he went to grab some supplies from the stationary room, Marik was there too. And the man would make himself known every time. As was the case now.

Malik had just slipped away from the room to meet up with Ryou who had gone to the kitchen 5 minutes before however when he rounded the corner, he was met with Marik's gleefully happy face.

"Fancy bumping into you here" Marik purred.

"Yep, the moment I believe this was a coincidence is the moment we discover pigs fly" Malik drawled, going to walk around the other blonde.

Marik put his hand out to stop Malik from walking away and Malik ducked his head under his arm and continued walking to the kitchen.

"Wait!" Marik called out, a slight desperation in his voice. "I have a proposition for you" he continued.

Malik stopped and turned around to face him. Marik took this as a cue to continue.

"I'll stop 'coincidentally' bumping into you at the office if you agree to go on a company lunch with you. We're meeting some private buyers and I need someone from the social media team to accompany me" Marik explained.

Malik thought about the proposition for a moment. This could be a development in the case. If they were meeting potential clients, Marik would have to bring information about the company with him. Malik looked at Marik and the man waited patiently for an answer "Well?"

"You've got a deal" Marik replied.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

"You've got to be kidding me" Malik thought as they entered the fancy restaurant and headed towards the table set for two. Of course there was no client meeting, Malik shouldn't have been manipulated so easily. Usually he was so much better at detecting when people weren't truthful with him.

He looked at Marik who pulled out a chair for him. "Would you like a seat?" Marik asked.

"There's no client meeting is there?" Malik questioned even though he knew the answer.

"Nope! Just the two of us" Marik answered gleefully.

Malik sighed and his stomach growled painfully at the strong scent of food coming from the restaurant kitchen. He guessed it wouldn't hurt to stay for lunch.

"You know you're super annoying right?" Malik asked, taking a seat at the table.

Marik just grinned in return and sat down himself.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

Kaiba dialed the phone number the three agents had supplied him and waited for them to pick up. He would have called their mobiles however Millennium Corp had a strict policy on mobile use in the office, and the last thing the agents needed was their phones confiscated in the middle of their mission. Instead, he had been given the direct phone number to the social media room where they worked.

The number rang for a few seconds and then a voice answered on the other end.

"Hello?" the voice asked and Kaiba instantly recognised that it wasn't Yugi, Ryou or Malik.

"Who am I speaking to?" Kaiba asked abruptly.

"Joey. Who's this?" Joey answered. Kaiba recognised the name and his mind connected the voice to the file he had on the employee. Kaiba had researched everyone in the social media team but this blonde's face had stuck in his memory.

"That's not important. Just tell Ryou that I need him to call me back, he'll know who it is" Kaiba replied and hung up on the blonde.

'Rude!' Joey thought and hung up the phone. Not a minute later Ryou walked through the door and sat down.

"Hey pal, someone rang for you and told me to tell you to call him back, but he didn't say who it was" Joey explained.

"Ah that must have been Kaiba" Ryou said to himself. "Thanks!" he said a bit louder and Joey smiled back at him before continuing with his work.

'Kaiba…' Joey thought, 'what an asshole.'

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

Ryou hung up the phone and sighed. He had just finished speaking to Kaiba who had explained to him that one of the agents who had made the connection between the duel disk 3000s and the disappearances and gone missing himself.

Ryou's hair blew in the wind softly as he looked out at the city below him from his spot on the building's roof. This was not good. It meant that Millennium Corp might be onto KaibaCorp and that they had less time than they originally thought to complete their mission.

Ryou was brought out of his musings when he heard the door to the roof level open and he swiftly turned around to meet the intruder. He hadn't thought anyone would come up to the roof during the day.

His eyes widened when he realised who had walked through the door.

"Well, well, well. I didn't realise anyone else knew about my spot" Bakura grinned, his canine teeth just visible from his lips as he walked towards Ryou.

Ryou gulped. He had no idea why the man in front of him made him so nervous. They'd had a few more encounters during the last couple of weeks but nothing substantial.

"I didn't realise anyone came up here" Ryou responded.

Bakura made his way towards Ryou and stood next to him and looked out towards the city.

"I come here to escape my brothers sometimes considering we live together so I see them 24/7. And everyone that works here are idiots. Well nearly everyone" he purred, looking sideways at Ryou at the last comment.

Ryou blushed at the comment but continued the conversation. "I'm sure people are nicer if you give them the chance."

"Ha! Please. I don't trust easy. The people that work here aren't worth my time" Bakura responded.

"Yeah I guess you can't trust everyone" Ryou said a little too darkly. He'd always found it hard to get close to people. He was close to his mum and sister but he'd been left alone when they died. And his dad hadn't cared at all about him, hopping on the next flight out of Domino city as soon as he could after their deaths.

Bakura looked over at Ryou carefully, surprised that the boy's usual timid and optimistic presence had darkened slightly.

"Well I guess there are some good people out there. Even though my brothers are idiots, I still would trust them with my life" Bakura said, trying to brighten up Ryou's mood.

Ryou smiled at Bakura's obvious attempt to make the conversation lighter.

"Yeah, Yugi and Malik are like brothers to me too. I feel the same way about them" Ryou agreed, his mood lifting slightly at the thought of his best friends.

Bakura's mood lifted too when he saw Ryou cheer up. He gingerly put his hand on Ryou's cheek and Ryou blushed intensely at the contact.

"You look much better when you smile" Bakura purred before taking his hand away and leaving through the door he'd come from. Ryou watched the door close behind Bakura and touched his face where Bakura's hand had just been. What had just happened?

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

"One skinny white latté" the barista called into the busy café.

"Yep, that's me!" Yugi called out and when to collect his drink.

"Yugi?" a voice called out and Yugi turned around to see Yami walking out of the crowd.

"Yami, I didn't know you went to this café!" Yugi exclaimed and Yami chuckled.

"Well I did show it to you" he laughed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot" Yugi said, blushing and ducking his head in embarrassment. Yami had shown Yugi around to the nearby cafés in his first week of work. Since then, the two hadn't really seen each other that much because of their busy schedules.

"I've got about 20 minutes before my next meeting, do you want to join me in the park?" Yami asked, his eyes hopeful.

"Sure" Yugi replied and he followed the slightly taller male outside the coffee shop and across the road to the large park. They found a small wooden bench and sat down.

"So have you settled in nicely?" Yami asked.

"Yep! Our social media plan is well under way and we should have our first draft done by the end of this week. But I'm sure your workload is much more intense" Yugi replied.

"Yeah it's been quite hectic these last couple of months. Ever since we released the new duel disk 3000, sales have been through the roof and we've also gotten a few new international buyers" Yami explained.

"That's great! I'm sure you're super happy" Yugi smiled back at the man.

"…Yeah, it's okay" Yami replied and Yugi noticed his excitement wasn't reciprocated.

"You don't seemed that thrilled" Yugi said, concerning lacing his voice.

"It's my father. He's the CEO of the company and nothing is ever really good enough for him. You'd think the way he deals with business, it's a matter of life and death" Yami explained dryly.

Yugi ears perked up at the mention of Yami's father. He wanted to question Yami more about him but could see the topic was a bit of a sore spot for Yami. Not wanted to upset Yami any further, he decided to wait until another time to ask him about him.

"Yeah, I wouldn't know what it's like, my parents died when I was young. My grandpa has raised me ever since" Yugi explained, his eyes drooping slightly at the thought.

Yugi was knocked from his thoughts when he felt a hand touch his own. He looked up to find Yami's eyes staring intensely into his own.

"I'm so sorry Yugi. My mum and dad died when I was young too. He's my adoptive father, that's why I call him my father; he could never replace my actual dad" Yami said, compassion in his voice.

Yugi smiled up at Yami and turned his hand over so that the two were holding hands. They both looked at each other and Yugi yet again felt a blush start to grace his cheeks.

Just as suddenly as the moment began, it ended abruptly by Yami's mobile phone. Yami reluctantly let go of Yugi's hand and mouthed sorry before answering his phone.

Yugi smiled back at him and let him answer the phone. A minute passed before Yami hung up and his expression had become gloomy again.

"Speak of the devil, that was my father. He wants to meet up with my brothers and I" Yami explained and sighed.

"Anyway, I better head off to that meeting, we should do this again" Yami said.

"Definitely" Yugi replied and Yami walked back towards the office.

Yugi sat back down on the bench and sighed to himself. This was not good. He couldn't let his emotions obstruct the mission like this. But as much as Yugi wanted to agree with the logical part of his brain, he couldn't help but wish that he and Yami had met under different circumstances.

 **A/N: Thanks for all the favorites and alerts! Hope you guys enjoy :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

"I'm so glad you could join me tonight my dear boys" the man said spreading his arms out as if welcoming a crowd.

His three adopted sons looked at him from their spots along the long wooden table, not impressed by the man's over-the-top nature.

"You know we wouldn't be here if it was an option" Bakura growled.

His father's eyes narrowed and his silver hair slightly covered his face. "Now we'll have no un-pleasantries tonight gentlemen" he said, his voice laced with an unsaid threat. The brothers felt the room visibly darken from the man's threat.

Suddenly, his whole persona changed and he looked up with a large smile on his face.

"Now let's eat!" Pegasus announced. He clicked his fingers and servers appeared through the multiple doors of the large room carrying trays of extravagant food.

They placed the food on the table and took the lids of the trays. The room was filled with smells of exquisite flavors. The boys however ignored this show of power by the older man.

They plated up and watched their father expectantly. Bakura picked up a piece of steak with his bare hands and ripped a chunk of it out with his teeth.

"As much as we all _love_ these reunions" Yami started sarcastically, "is there are reason you've brought us back here?"

Pegasus ignored the sarcasm. "Ah my boy, you know I always love seeing your faces here. But yes, there is an ulterior reason as to why you all are here tonight. Recently I was informed that there are three workers at Millennium Corp that are actually undercover agents trying to take down the company and with it putting hundreds of people out their jobs by stealing the designs of our duel disks. Unfortunately I am unaware as to the identities of these spies as my source *ahem* fell ill before he told us anymore. I expect that the three of you will uncover these spies and bring the company justice" Pegasus finished.

The three brothers looked at each other, surprise clearly written across their features.

Marik's eyes narrowed "They think they can just come into our company and take away everything we've worked for? We'll deal with them and they'll wish they never heard of the Millennium Corp" Marik threatened.

Bakura grunted in agreement and his eyes held a deadly glare.

Pegasus smiled at his boys. They were growing up just fine.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

Yami, Bakura and Marik returned to their penthouse, Bakura dropping on the couch and switching the TV onto a random channel as Yami walked outside to the balcony.

Marik walked to his room and dropped onto the bed. He was fuming. His mood had soured since finishing work that day. Not only had he and his brothers had to visit their father who was a hell-reincarnate in his own way, but now people were trying to screw with them.

He tried to relax his breathing at his sudden anger and tried to think of something different. A tanned face entered his mind and he relaxed and smiled to himself at the thought of his lunch date with Malik.

Although initially resistant, the younger boy had actually let his walls down a bit throughout the lunch, even laughing at times at something that Marik had said.

Marik beamed at the memory. His thoughts then turned to the nagging question on his mind. Why did the boy look so familiar?

Suddenly, as if a clog had been clicked into place, his mind brought a memory forward from a long time ago.

 _(FLASHBACK)_

 _"Get away from me" the young boy cried, his small legs backing away from his pursuers until his back hit the chain fence behind him._

 _"Oh look at that, he's scared" a slightly older boy laughed and continued forward. He was shadowed by two other boys, all three of them bigger than the boy trapped up against the fence._

 _"I mean it! I'm not scared of you" the young boy cried, wiping his eyes his with slightly too-big sleeve._

 _The bullies laughed again and the leader of the group stepped forward and kicked the young boy, causing him to drop to his knees._

 _Malik was absolutely terrified as he looked at the three bullies in front of him. He should have listened to his older sister when she said she'd walk home with him. But he was a big boy now, he could do it himself. Or so he thought. He felt another one of the boys shove him face first into the ground and he tasted dirt. He got another kick to the stomach before he heard an unfamiliar voice._

 _"Hey what are you guys doing?" a gruff voice sounded and Malik looked up to see another boy, maybe slightly older than he was, walking up to the group._

 _"Marik, this kid thought he could play here after school even though everyone knows we control this part of the playground" the leader spoke up, trying to justify the horrible acts._

 _Marik's eye twitched and he showed wisdom beyond his years._

 _"You have got to be kidding me" Marik said, looking the leader straight in the eyes. "You are despicable, go home"_

 _"Or else what?" the leader smirked. Marik looked at him in disbelief and grabbed the boy's arm and twisted it at an odd angle. The leader screamed and clutched his arm._

 _"Go home" Marik repeated and the three boys looked at him in fear before running in the opposite direction._

 _Marik then turned to the young boy who was currently sitting in the dirt curled up in a ball._

 _"Hey little guy, it's going to be okay" Marik consoled reaching over to hold the boy. Malik looked up and started shaking as everything that had just happened caught up with him._

 _Marik put an arm around Malik's waist and lifted him up. Malik followed his lead and stood up._

 _"Why way do you live little guy?" Marik asked._

 _Malik just pointed to the right and the two walked in that direction, Marik's arm was still around Malik's waist to keep him steady._

 _They reached Malik's house and Malik's sister opened the door, her eyes filled with worry as she took in Malik's form._

 _"He had a run-in with some bullies but he should be okay" Marik explained. Malik let go of Marik and hugged his older sister tightly._

 _"Anyway, I should be off. Keep safe" Marik said going to leave._

 _"Thank you" a meek voice called out and Marik turned around to see a small smile grace Malik's lips. He smiled back and continued on his way._

 _He never saw the boy again._

 _(END FLASHBACK)_

Marik sat up in his bed upon remembering the memory. How could he have forgotten those lavender eyes? He lay back down into the bed and closed his eyes. He wondered if Malik had recognised him.

Unbeknownst to Marik, Malik was having that same thought at his house at that exact moment.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

Ryou quickly hid behind a corner as he saw Bakura walking in his direction. Bakura walked past Ryou's hiding spot without noticing the other boy and proceeded to yell at an employee that was in his way. The poor employee ducked his head and fled. The other employees around him took heed and made sure not to be in the director's way upon noticing Bakura's slightly worse than normal bad mood.

Ryou sighed and tried to slow down his beating heart. Ever since the day on the roof Ryou's stomach had butterflies every time he saw Bakura's face. He swore he'd even caught Bakura staring at him across the hall through the glass walls.

The agent put his hand in his pocket to make sure the key card was still there. Yugi had managed to swipe one of the employee's cards when they weren't looking and now they had a way into the duel disk design room.

He turned the corner to the familiar corridor to where he knew the mysterious metallic door was. He immediately turned back when he saw a man with shoulder-length silver hair at the door having a hushed conversation with a man carrying a clip board.

Ryou hadn't seen that man in the office before and quickly walked back to where he came from to tell the others. In his haste, he bumped into Bakura who, as usual, appeared out of nowhere.

Ryou nearly fell backwards but Bakura held onto his shoulder to steady him.

"You're just the person I wanted to see" Bakura sighed, still holding on to Ryou's shoulder.

Ryou looked up into his eyes and noticed how exhausted they looked.

"I've had the week from hell and I need to get out of this godforsaken place" Bakura growled.

His hand slid down Ryou's arm until reaching his hand and pulled him towards the elevators.

"But what about the others? I haven't finished my work" Ryou squeaked as he was lead towards the exit.

"I'll get one of the assistants to tell them, come on. Please?" Bakura asked, turning to look Ryou in the eyes.

Ryou could not resist. He could tell the others about the sliver-haired man later.

"Okay" Ryou replied and smiled up at Bakura. Bakura visibly relaxed but still held on Ryou's hand as they waited for the elevator.

'This is nice' Ryou thought as the elevator door dinged.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

Ryou sipped his cocktail as he waited for Bakura to come back to their private booth. Ryou had forgotten how rich the brothers were. The booth he was currently sitting in overlooked the club but was private enough so that people couldn't look in.

He didn't know how he'd gotten into this situation. His heart was torn. Ryou was legitimately starting to have strong feelings for Bakura but his mission was really complicating things. He sighed loudly; life was really unfair sometimes.

"You sound more frustrated than me" Bakura said as he re-entered the booth, carrying another beer.

Ryou smiled up at him. "It's nothing, just normal work stress" Ryou replied.

"I wish I had that life. Sometimes the pressure of running a company with your two brothers gets to you. And there's always people trying to tear you down" Bakura sighed, thinking back to his dinner the night before with his father.

Ryou looked back at Bakura and saw the agony behind his brown eyes.

"Did you always want to work at the company? Ryou asked.

"No. But I couldn't have left it with just Yami and Marik, they'd have run it to the ground. That's what I told myself at the start. But now, I don't know what's keeping me here" Bakura explained, taking a swig of his beer.

"You know you don't have to stay there for your whole life. Don't waste your life doing something you're not passionate about. You only live once" Ryou said.

Bakura looked at Ryou in disbelief "You did not just say YOLO" Bakura laughed. Ryou looked at him in shock before he realised what he had just said then started laughing himself.

"I guess I did" Ryou laughed. Bakura reached over and ruffled Ryou's hair. Ryou's heart fluttered at the gesture.

Just as suddenly as Bakura's laughter started, it stopped. However the silence was much softer than before. Bakura pulled Ryou's head onto his chest.

"Could you just stay here? When you're here I feel like nothing else in the world matters" Bakura said so softly that Ryou could barely hear it. Ryou's heart broke at the words.

"Of course. I feel the same" Ryou replied. And it was true. When Ryou was with Bakura, he forgot everything. He forgot the mission, his enemies and his dark past. He finally felt at peace.

Ryou felt a soft kiss on his forehead and for the first time in a long time, he felt content.

The two dozed off completely ignoring the outside noises of the night club.

 **A/N: And there's some tendershipping for you! Let me know what you think xx**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Ryou work up with a start when he felt something stir under his head. He looked around and realized he was still at the night club. Bakura sat up and stretched his arms above his head looking quite content after a nice sleep.

Ryou, on the other hand, was internally freaking out. How long had he been at the club? He looked down at his watch and realized in horror that it was 8.00.

Bakura looked at Ryou's wide eyes. "Don't worry, I texted Yami to tell your friends where you were so they wouldn't worry. Also I own this club so that's why they didn't kick us out" Bakura said, answering Ryou's unspoken thoughts.

"I should get home though" Ryou said, stretching his legs.

"Just come with me straight to work, we start in about an hour anyway" Bakura replied.

"What! Isn't it 7.30 pm?" Ryou asked in shock.

"Nope, it's 7.30 am. You slept through the whole night" Bakura smirked.

'Shit shit shit' Ryou thought and stood up to brush his pants. Malik and Yugi were not going to be happy.

"I should go home and change anyway" Ryou said, moving towards the door.

"Okay, well I'll see you at the office" Bakura said and Ryou couldn't help but smile at the tenderness in his voice.

"See you there" he replied.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

Ryou sprinted into their shared apartment and was met with two angry faces.

"Where were you last night? All we got from Yami was that you were with Bakura and that you might be out all night" Malik asked, alarm in his voice.

Ryou bowed his head in apology. "I'm so sorry, I lost track of time. But I came across something that might be interesting" Ryou said, trying to change the topic.

Yugi's face changed to one of interest. "Go on" he said.

"So yesterday I went to check out the design room but I couldn't go in because there was a man with silver hair in front of the door who was instructing another guy on something. I haven't seen the silver-haired man before but he looked like he was the one making the orders. My guess is he is the mysterious CEO" Ryou explained.

The other two boys looked at each other, trying to figure out what to do with this new information.

"I say we lay low for the time being and see if he reappears" Yugi instructed and the other two nodded.

"Anyway let's get to work before it gets suspicious" Malik said. The others agreed but quickly waited for Ryou to change before they headed out the door.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

Kaiba walked in and looked down at the other man in the room.

"What can I help you with?" Kaiba said patronizingly at the other man.

The other man gestured for Kaiba to sit. Kaiba didn't move from his spot.

"I told you to hurry up and bring me the duel disk design. Why can't you do one simple thing right?" the dark figure replied, his dark blue eyes staring venomously at Kaiba.

Kaiba held onto the boy's glare with his own. "If we rushed these things then our spies would be caught. And why are you so insistent on the design? We should be spending our resources looking into the company itself. Do you really think the designs will hold the key to the disappearances?" Kaiba replied condescendingly.

The other male faltered. "This is just because you're jealous that dad made me next in line to take over the company! You're trying to screw over my first official mission!" the boy yelled.

Kaiba's lips curled into a smirk. "Please Noah continue; you're really showing your age. It hasn't even been 3 months since he died and you're that insecure about your position in the company that you'll use his death as an excuse for your incompetence" Kaiba slow-clapped.

Noah Kaiba's ears turned bright red. "Yeah well I'm the one that dad trusted to take care of Mokuba's inheritance so if you want that to be dealt with correctly, we do things my way" Noah said threateningly.

Kaiba glared down at Noah, no humour left in his face. Noah laughed.

"Well then, I guess you should be on your way" Noah instructed as he turned back to his desk. Kaiba glared at the boy before turning around and storming out of the room, his jacket bellowing in his wake.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

'Dammit, pick up' Kaiba thought to himself as he dialed the spies' number one more time. He was met with a busy line.

He guessed he would have to take things into his own hands.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

Kaiba walked into the third office of Millennium Corp and looked around for his three spies. There was only one other person in the room. The said person had their face buried in their work and all Kaiba could see was the man's scruffy blonde hair.

The back of Joey's head itched as though someone was staring at him. He looked up and saw a tall man with brown hair and piercing blue eyes. The man wore tight black pants and a confident white jacket. Joey was pulled out of his ogling when another figure entered the room.

"Kaiba, what are you doing here?" Malik asked as he walked into the room.

"Kaiba?! You're the guy who hung up on me!" Joey yelled, jumping to his feel and pointing an accusing finger at the man.

"Quit growling and shut your face" Kaiba replied in a hushed tone. He turned back to Malik.

"I need to speak to you in private" he replied and went to pull Malik into another room. As they reached the door, Yami entered.

"Ah I see you've met Kazel. He is thinking of investing in our next project" Yami explained.

"Kazel? Isn't your name Kai-" Joey began but was instantly silenced when Malik stomped on his foot. Joey yelped in response but was immediately silenced by Kaiba's deathly glare.

"Kai?" Yami questioned, looking at Kaiba quizzically.

"It's an old nickname I had but I no longer use it" Kaiba lied smoothly, glaring at the blonde.

Joey kept his mouth shut until Yami left then turned to look at the other two. "What is going on here?" he questioned.

"Keep your voice down mutt" he sneered, then looked at Malik. "I'll take care of this" Kaiba said and dragged Joey to the next empty room.

"Hey let go of me!" Joey growled, trying to loosen Kaiba's grip. In response, Kaiba tightened his grip and pushed Joey onto a wall.

"If you want your friends to be safe then you'll forget I ever knew them" Kaiba warned, his breath hitting Joey on the face.

Joey nodded meekly at the threatening face before him and suddenly realised how close the other was to him. Joey sensed Kaiba also came to this realisation as the man looked into Joey's eyes for a split second longer before releasing him.

Joey fell to the floor and Kaiba left the room without a second glance. Joey sat there for a moment catching his breath. Who was this guy?

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

Yami sat in his desk chair as his brothers entered the room behind him. Marik was last in and closed the door behind him.

"So, I called you guys in here because we need to figure out what to do about this whole undercover spy situation" Yami started.

"I say we just question everyone in the building and whichever three snap, are our agents" Marik said sadistically.

Bakura chuckled to himself. "That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard. Not only will questioning every single member of staff take forever and make everyone suspicious, but, it's probably safe to assume that these agents are trained in the art of being interrogated" Bakura explained as if Marik was stupid.

"Right, we need them to expose themselves to us" Yami said and the others agreed.

"Well they're after the duel disk design right? So we just set a trap for them" Marik stated.

"Let's say we put extra security on at night and have them speak directly to us so that if anyone goes in or out of the design room unauthorized, we'll get notified straight away" Bakura suggested.

"I like that idea" Yami said picking up his phone to dial security. "Let's do it."

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

Yugi looked up as Yami entered the restaurant, red-faced, and pulled out a chair from across Yugi.

"Sorry I'm late, I just had to talk to my brothers about something which took a bit longer than I anticipated" Yami huffed and drank a glass of water.

"No worries at all, I just got here 10 minutes ago" Yugi smiled. Yami smiled back and reached across the table to grab Yugi's hand.

"I missed this" Yami said, looking deeply into Yugi's eyes and rubbing the back of Yugi's hand with his thumb. The two had tried to organise to eat lunch together every day but because of Yami's busy schedule, most lunches had been cut short or cancelled.

"Me too" Yugi said, smiling back at Yami.

The guilt of their mission was really starting to eat at Yugi's conscience but it was too late to turn back now. And he really doubted Yami or his brothers had anything to do with the disappearances so hopefully their mission wouldn't turn up any information detrimental to the brothers.

A waitress came over to take their orders and Yami had to reluctantly let go of Yugi's hand.

Yugi watched the waitress leave after taking their order and sighed, "I wish we had more time together."

Yami nodded then a thought crossed his mind. "How about we both take the day off tomorrow and just go somewhere away from all of this?" Yami suggested, his eyes glowing with excitement.

"We can't just skip work! You have so much work to do!" Yugi exclaimed although he was not against the idea.

"You forget Yugi, my father owns the company. I'm pretty sure I can take one day off considering I work most weekends anyway" Yami laughed.

Yugi looked at him uncertainly. "Are you sure?"

"Do you not want to?" Yami asked quizzically.

"No no, I really want to!" Yugi said a bit too quickly and Yami laughed again. "Then it's settled, tomorrow I'm taking you out for the day" Yami said happily.

Yugi grinned back and allowed himself to take in the excitement. He could mull over his extreme guilt another time.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

Yugi met up with Ryou, Malik and Kaiba as they walked into the alleyway around the corner of Millennium Corp and stopped when they were further enough in that they would not be spotted or heard.

"So it seems that the urgency of this mission has been escalated. The company needs some sort of physical evidence that connects Millennium Corp to the disappearances otherwise this has all been a waste of time" Kaiba said, looking all of his agents in the eyes.

"We're really close to getting the duel disk design. We're going to have to go afterhours because there's always people watching the door" Ryou said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Well get on it asap because since you started this mission, another three people have gone missing" Kaiba ordered.

The three agents nodded. "And be safe" Kaiba added as he walked back to the entrance of the alleyway and disappeared around the corner.

Malik turned to the other two spies. "Is anyone else really not liking this mission anymore? For the first time in a long time I actually feel awful. Marik, Yami and Bakura really don't seem like bad people. Although Bakura is an asshole" Malik added.

"Oh I'm glad I wasn't the only one" Yugi added. "I can't look Yami in the eyes knowing that we're lying to him. And what are we going to do after this, just disappear? I don't think I could do it" Yugi said.

"I think we might have to" Ryou said quietly. The two turned to him in surprise. "Think about it, if their company really is the reason behind these disappearances and they find out that it was _us_ that ends up exposing them, do you think they'd ever forgive us? That's everything they've worked so hard for."

"What if we don't expose them?" Malik suggested and it was the other two's turns to be shocked.

"How are we supposed to do that? Yugi asked.

"Well Kaiba said we only needed to get physical evidence that links the company to the disappearances. So if we can't find the evidence, then they can't be convicted of anything" Malik answered logically.

"You want us to throw away the whole case?" Yugi asked shocked.

"Well not exactly. I think we should find out once and for all what is in that design room and if we find the disappeared people then that's a plus and they deserve to be exposed. But if we don't, then we'll know they're not connected to it at all" Malik reasoned.

Ryou bit on his lip worriedly. "But what happens if KaibaCorp find out we purposely didn't get any evidence. They'd kill us."

"We've worked there for years. And Kaiba would take our side if anything came up" Yugi said and Malik agreed.

"And the duel disk design?" Ryou questioned.

"That's not really our design to take in the first place" Malik said seriously.

"When did you grow a conscience?" Ryou asked playfully and Malik laughed.

"I'm starting to realise maybe this type of work isn't for me. Maybe we should have stuck with being in the army" Malik sighed.

"Yeah, I feel the same" Yugi agreed and Ryou nodded.

"Okay, well let's get this over and done with. Should we do it in three nights from now?" Malik proposed.

"Sounds good" the other two agreed.

 **A/N: Oh boys, I doubt it's going to be that easy! But you've got to admire their optimistic spirit haha**

 **Stay tuned for lots of puzzleshipping next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

"When you said we'll take the day off, I was not picturing this" Yugi said as he gestured to the vibrant and buzzing amusement park around them.

Yami laughed and bounded forward, excitement clear in his steps. "I love amusement parks! Bakura, Marik and I used to always sneak out here when we were younger to get away from everything" Yami explained.

"Well it looks exciting! I've never been to somewhere like this before" Yugi said looking around in awe at all the rides and attractions.

Yami stopped mid-stride and turned his head so quickly to look at Yugi that Yugi suddenly thought something was wrong. "You've never been to an amusement park before?" Yami asked and Yugi nearly laughed at how serious Yami's face had gone.

"No. Grandpa was too busy with the game shop to take me out when I was younger and by the time I was making my own money I didn't really have anyone to go with. But it was fine" Yugi replied.

Yami looked at Yugi in shock. "Well then today is going to change your life" Yami said and he held his arm out for Yugi to hold onto. Yugi laughed and grabbed his arm as they started walking towards one of the rides.

Yugi was still not used to all this. He was so confused at whatever was happening between himself and Yami as their relationship had moved so fast in the last few weeks. And to top it all off, the mission was always haunting him in the back of his mind.

Yugi had been on dates here and there over his lifetime but because of his job as an agent, he hadn't found anyone that really stuck. And then he'd met Yami. Yugi found Yami so attractive and he had a confidence within himself that Yugi greatly admired.

But there was always that nagging doubt in the back of his mind; was Yami the cause of the disappearances? Yugi didn't want to think that it was possible but he couldn't rule it out completely. That's why tomorrow's break-in into the design room would bring closure and Yugi would finally know once and for all whether Yami was responsible for it all. But there was also the strong possibility that this might be the last time he would be able to spend time with Yami. If their cover was blown then Yami would never forgive him. Which is why Yugi was going to make the most out of today.

Yugi smiled up at Yami and Yami looked at him quizzically. "What are you smiling at?" Yami asked.

"I'm just excited for today" Yugi replied honestly and Yami returned the smile.

"Well you're going to love this one" Yami said, pointing to a very curvy rollercoaster that had about five massive loops.

Yugi gulped. "Are you sure they're safe?" Yugi asked. Just then, the rollercoaster whirled past them and Yugi could hear lots of screaming. His face paled.

Yami laughed. "It'll be fine" Yami said.

Five minutes later, Yugi was sitting on a patch of grass with his head between his knees.

"I thought you said it would be fine" Yugi moaned as he tried to keep his breakfast down.

Yami rubbed his back comfortingly. "I didn't realise you had a weak stomach" Yami apologized, stifling a laugh.

Yugi slowly got up and held onto Yami for support. "Maybe we'll go to a ride that stays on the ground next?" Yugi asked and Yami chuckled to himself.

"Of course, I've got the perfect one" Yami replied and led him towards the haunted house.

Yugi enjoyed this attraction much more than the rollercoaster. Yami on the other hand, looked absolutely terrified when a man dressed as a mummy came walking out behind them in the dark halls.

"Ahhh" Yami screamed and grabbed onto Yugi's arm. Yugi, not scared at all by the man, laughed and led Yami away from the man.

"How are you not scared?" Yami asked as he continued to hold onto Yugi's arm, slightly cutting off the blood circulation.

"I've seen worse" Yugi answered truthfully. They continued through the haunted house until they found the exit and Yami breathed a massive sigh of relief when the outside sunlight hit his face.

"Freedom" Yami cried and Yugi laughed. Suddenly, Yugi's stomach growled loudly and Yugi blushed.

"Hungry?" Yami asked and Yugi nodded guiltily. "There's a food court just around the corner we could go to" Yami suggested.

"Perfect" Yugi replied and they made their way towards the smell of carnival food. They ordered an assortment of greasy food and found an empty table to sit at.

"Mahado would have loved this" Yami said gesturing to all the food. "Speaking of, I hope he's taking care of everything properly. I left him in charge today but he's so love-sick over Mana that I swear he's in his own magical little world sometimes" Yami laughed.

"Yeah Mana is always talking about him but won't admit she likes him" Yugi said. "I think they would work well together" Yugi expressed. Yami nodded in agreement.

"I think we would work well together" Yami said abruptly and Yugi nearly choked on his food.

"Sorry what?" Yugi asked, hoping he'd heard wrong.

"You and me. I think we would work really well together as a couple" Yami repeated trying to keep the confidence in his voice.

"Yami… this has been really good but I don't know whether I'm ready for that sort of commitment" Yugi started but his mind was screaming for Yami to stop, to not put him in this position. All he wanted to do was jump into Yami's arms but every day that they'd be together would be a lie.

Yami looked intently at Yugi and tried to read his eyes. "I know you feel it too. Even though we've only known each other a few weeks, it feels like we've known each other for a lifetime" Yami began.

Yugi did feel it. There was a connection between the two of them that Yugi had felt from when they'd first met.

To his absolute horror, Yugi's eyes started to tear up. "Yami, I wish I could but there's so much you don't know about me" Yugi tried to explain.

Yami reached over the table and grabbed both of Yugi's hands. "Then let me in."

A tear fell from Yugi's eye and rolled down his cheek. "I don't know if I can" Yugi said.

Yami wiped the tear away with one of his hands. He could sense there was something deeper going on but he didn't know what it was. "Well I'll be here for you until you can" Yami said fiercely.

"Thank you" Yugi said softly. Yami came over to his side of the table and held him. Yami would wait for however long Yugi needed until he felt ready.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

Kaiba walked through the building and followed the familiar path. As he passed numerous rooms, his thoughts suddenly flashed to a memory of two honey-brown eyes staring into his own. He remembered the closeness of the blonde man and the way his breath hitched in his throat.

Kaiba shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. The man wasn't even important enough to look at him, let alone occupy his thoughts.

He finally reached the room he was looking for and walked through the door. There in the middle of the room was a young black-haired boy sleeping on a large bed. Attached to his arms and body were multiple drips and a machine hummed next to him.

"How are you going Mokuba?" Kaiba asked the sleeping boy.

The boy stayed still, only the rise and fall of his chest letting Kaiba know he was still alive. Mokuba had been in the same car accident that had killed their father and had been in a coma for the last 3 months.

Kaiba pulled up a chair and sat down. He held one of the boy's hands and watched his brother sleep as a single tear escaped his eye and rolled down his face.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

Malik waited for the doors to the elevator to open. Yugi had gone off with Yami for the day and no one had any objections since it was their final day before everything could go to shit. Ryou had gone into the office early to get some things done so Malik was left to his own thoughts as the door to the elevator opened and he walked in.

The elevator went up a couple of floors before the doors opened to pick up more passengers. Marik and another man walked in. They two were deep in conversation and the other man said something that made Marik laugh and he clapped the man on the shoulder.

Malik saw red. He didn't know where this sudden jealousy came from; he'd only been on one proper lunch with the man for Ra's sake.

As if sensing the fuming Egyptian behind me, Marik looked up from his conversation to notice Malik standing silently in the corner.

"Malik! I didn't seen you there. This is John, he works in accounts" Marik said gesturing to the other man.

Malik nodded politely at the man. John, not noticing the tension coming from Malik, started talking animatedly. "I met Marik a couple of years. This man just spends, spends, spends. He keeps me busy" John laughed.

"Ha" Malik laughed half-heartedly. John, finally noticing the strained aura surrounding Malik, laughed nervously and pressed the button on the wall anxiously.

The elevator stopped at the next floor.

"Well this is my stop. Nice to meet you Malik. See you Marik" John said hurriedly and swiftly exited the elevator.

Marik turned to Malik. "What was that?"

"What was what? Sorry I couldn't be as cheery as your precious _John_ " Malik said, accentuating John's name.

Marik's brain fit two and two together and slowly his lips turned up into a smile. "You were jealous" Marik stated cheekily.

"No I wasn't!" Malik fought back. Marik's smile just grew even bigger.

"Come on Malik-pretty, you can be jealous if you want to" Marik replied, stepping towards him.

"I'm not jealous!" Malik replied stubbornly, a slight blush covering the bridge of his nose at the nick-name.

Marik took another step forward until the two of them were in the corner of the elevator. Suddenly, the elevator stopped abruptly and the lights went out. Two seconds later the emergency lights went on and the elevator was filled with a soft red glow.

"What happened?!" Malik exclaimed and went to the other side of the elevator to press the emergency buttons. Nothing happened.

"Ah the elevator just stopped. It's done this a couple of times in the last six months. Don't worry, usually it only takes a couple of hours to fix" Marik said calmly, taking a seat on the floor to get comfortable.

"What! How are you so calm about all of this? We are literally floating above around 20 floors and who knows when people will find us, let alone fix the elevator" Malik yelled.

Malik was an excellent agent, finishing top of his class in martial arts under KaibaCorp. However if there was one thing Malik couldn't deal with, it was heights. And also enclosed spaces. So being trapped in an elevator was pretty high up on Malik's 'I never want to be in this situation' list.

Marik noticed the slight crazed look in Malik's eyes and signaled for him to come sit next to him on the floor. Malik took one look at the emergency hatch on the roof, realised there was no way he was even going to think about trying to escape out of there because he would probably die an even more painful death if he fell off the top of the elevator, and went to sit down next to Marik.

"You know, if we die today, at least you can say you died next to the most attractive director you've ever met" Marik teased. Malik pushed Marik playfully in the shoulder.

"Well you and your brothers are the only directors I've ever met" Malik retaliated.

"So you're not disputing that you think I'm attractive?" Marik teased.

Malik's face went bright red. "I… don't put words in my mouth!" Malik cried and Marik laughed.

"Well you are the most attractive social media person I've ever met in my life" Marik said and Malik's face grew even hotter. Marik turned his body so that he was in front of Malik on his hands and knees.

"Uh I guess you haven't met many social media consultants" Malik replied as Marik crawled a little closer to his face. Malik's back was pressed up against the wall.

"No, I've met plenty" Marik counted and inched his face closer to Malik's.

Malik sat still and tried to control his breathing.

"I don't see you resisting my pretty" Marik purred. Malik's breath hitched. Marik looked in Malik's eyes and Malik looked back at Marik as if to say 'go for it'.

Marik took the cue and their lips connected in a heated kiss. The kiss was forceful as Marik bit on Malik's lower lip before sticking his tongue into his mouth but Malik found that he loved the forceful nature. Malik then twisted their positions so that he was in control of the kiss and pushed Marik up against the wall. Marik made a noise in approval and they continued to devour each other's faces before they pulled away when they heard a loud thrum as the elevator came to life once more.

The doors opened and Malik quickly got to his feet.

"Eh well, I'll see you later" Malik said as the second person that morning hurriedly left the elevator.

Marik smirked to himself. This morning had turned out just fine.

 **A/N: Yay, bronzeshipping ftw. Thanks for all the PMs, reviews and favs! I appreciate them all so much**


	8. Chapter 8

Ryou walked towards the direction of Bakura's office and took in a few deep breathes. He could do this. If this was potentially going to be the last time he saw Bakura, then he was going to make it count.

He reached Bakura's office but gave a sigh of disappointment when he noticed it was empty. He guessed he could wait till he came back. He walked towards the dark wooden desk and sat in the oversized office chair. He noticed a small picture frame next to Bakura's computer and picked it up. Inside was a picture of the three brothers; Yami in the middle looking annoyed as Marik and Bakura leaned over him with giant grins on their faces. Ryou smiled to himself and looked back at Bakura's smiling face. He really hoped he was doing the right thing.

"I could get used to seeing this everyday" a voice uttered. Ryou looked up to see Bakura leaning against the doorway watching him with a small smile on his face.

Ryou blushed and quickly put down the picture frame. "Bakura! I was just waiting for you" Ryou blurted out.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?" Bakura asked as he walked towards Ryou.

Ryou stood up and walked in front of the desk. "I have something for you" Ryou revealed.

Bakura's face broke into one of surprise. "Here" Ryou said putting something small into Bakura's hands and ducking his head in embarrassment.

Bakura opened up his hands to reveal a small parcel. He unwrapped the present gingerly to reveal a small metal monkey holding a banner which read 'follow your heart'.

"It's so you can always remember to do what makes you happy and not what others expect from you" Ryou explained hurriedly.

Bakura stayed silent, not looking away from the small monkey. "This is the first time anyone has ever done something like this for me" Bakura murmured quietly.

He put the monkey down on the desk and pulled Ryou into a tight hug. "Thank you" he whispered into Ryou's hair.

Ryou's heart broke at the words and he hugged Bakura back tightly.

"You know, if someone told me I would be getting emotional over a monkey a month ago, I would have punched them" Bakura joked as he let Ryou go. Ryou smiled in response.

They both turned when they heard a knock at the door.

"Well well well, I think the mighty Thief has finally been tamed" Marik smirked, walking into to Bakura's office.

"Shut up" Bakura growled, chucking a clipboard at his brother's face. Marik caught the item and laughed.

"Well I guess I'll be off" Ryou stated. He walked to the door and turned to look at the two brothers one last time and forced a smile on his face. "Bye guys" he called and the other two waved at him.

Ryou turned around and walked away from the office, holding in the tears in his eyes.

'Bye Bakura' he thought. He hoped Bakura didn't hate him after he left; he was risking everything with tomorrow's break-in but if they didn't do it then KaibaCorp wouldn't stop until everything the brothers had worked for was destroyed.

Back at the office, Marik was examining the monkey. "That's kind of corny don't you think?" Marik commented, looking at the words on the small banner.

Bakura snatched the small metal figurine from Marik and put it in his desk drawer. Marik just laughed.

"What's with your happy mood?" Bakura asked.

"I just had a pretty good morning" Marik smiled thinking back to his little elevator adventure. He subconsciously licked his lips.

"I don't even want to know" Bakura said looking disgusted.

Marik just smirked in response. "Anyway, was there a reason for your visit?" Bakura asked dryly.

"Nope. Yami isn't here so I thought I'd come chill with you" Marik replied gleefully.

"Go do your work in your own office Marik" Bakura replied. Marik pouted.

"You're just upset because I interrupted your time with your boy toy" Marik teased and ducked when Bakura threw his wireless mouse at Marik's head.

Marik laughed again. "Okay, I'm going, I'm going" he said. "See you later" he continued as he walked out the door.

Bakura waited till Marik left before opening his drawer and holding the small monkey in his hands once more.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

 _The next night_

Night had fallen on the city of Domino as three men clothed in all black landed on the roof of Millennium Corp with a soft thud. The small helicopter they had just jumped from flew silently away without a trace.

Malik adjusted his earpiece to make sure it was still in place and led the trio to the large vent that was sticking out of the roof. He slid in first and Ryou jumped in after followed by Yugi.

The three didn't speak as they crawled their way through the vent down to level 24. The only voice that could be heard was Kaiba's as he gave instructions into the boy's earpieces as to which way to turn down the vent.

Malik kept his breathing steady as he crawled through the tight vent, his fear spurring him forward.

Finally after some time, they reached their destination.

"Okay, once you enter the design room, we will lose contact with each other because of the protective walls. Once you're in, grab what you need and get out" Kaiba ordered and the three spies made a small sound in understanding. "Good luck" Kaiba said and his voice cut out.

Malik looked through the vent shaft down into the corridor below. He could see two security guards guarding the entrance to the design room. Both men were loaded. He reached over and pulled a small dart gun from his belt and shot the two men with tranquilizers in the neck through the vent. The two men dropped without a sound.

"Okay let's move" Malik said and the three spies dropped down into the corridor.

Ryou pulled out the key card and swiped the card to open the door. The light next to the door turned green and the heavy door swung open.

The three men walked into the large room and took in everything around them. On one side there was a line of computers with the Millennium Corp logo on them and on the other side was a large machine. Everything was engulfed in shadows. The boys looked around for a light switch but couldn't find any.

They went over to the computers and tried to switch them on. The computers buzzed to life but required a password to log in. After a few guesses they gave up trying to unlock them.

"Let's split up. Ryou, you go suss out that machine and Malik see if you can find any hidden doors where they could be keeping the people who have disappeared. I'll go outside and tell Kaiba that we couldn't get the design. Keep in touch" Yugi ordered, tapping his earpiece and the other two nodded.

Yugi walked out the door and connected back to Kaiba's headset. "Kaiba, we got into the room but we can't seem to get access to the duel disk design. We're having a look around now to see if there's any clues on the disappearances but it doesn't seem like there's anything so far" Yugi relayed to Kaiba.

"Try again. I'm sure Millennium Corp are behind this" Kaiba ordered sternly.

"Understood" Yugi replied and shut the connection off with Kaiba. He turned to go back into the room but saw that the door had closed behind him. 'Shit' he thought.

It was then that he noticed that the corridor was too quiet. He spun around and realised that the two unconscious guards were nowhere to be seen. 'Shit shit shit' he thought.

Then to make matters worse, he heard footsteps coming his way. He ran down the other end of the corridor and hid in a small space in between two walls. He tried to warn the others through his earpiece but there was no connection outside the room. He quickly pressed the panic button on his earpiece and called for backup from KaibaCorp.

He stayed silent as he heard some muffled voices and the door to the design room open. The door shut with a loud thud but Yugi didn't move because he could still make out someone breathing lightly.

His heart sped up as a pair of footsteps walked towards his hiding place. Finally they stopped. There was a long silence and Yugi didn't dare to breathe.

Then a shadowed man turned to look in between the two walls and pointed a gun at Yugi.

He lowered his weapon as soon as he saw Yugi's face.

"Yugi?"

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

Bakura switched through the channels on the TV lazily.

"Can you just pick a channel?" Yami moaned. Bakura kept flicking through the stations as if Yami hadn't said anything.

The phone rang and Marik reached over to answer it. "Hello?" he answered.

Suddenly he sat up straighter. "Yes, okay… We're on our way. Don't do anything till we get there" Marik ordered and hung up the phone.

He turned to his brothers. "That was the security guards from work. The design room has been broken into. One of the guards is out cold and the other is still drowsy because they were both were shot with something." Marik relayed.

Bakura's face turned into a deep scowl. "Let's get those sons of bitches" he growled and walked over to the cupboard and pulled out three shot guns which he threw to his brothers.

"Let's move" he ordered and the three left the penthouse quickly.

They arrived at the building and met up with the guards. As they were about to enter the room Yami thought he heard something.

"You guys go in without me. I just want to check something down here" Yami told his brothers and the others nodded.

Bakura went to order the extra guard to stand at the door to keep watch but the said guard had already fallen unconscious once again. Bakura groaned and went into the room with Marik.

Yami walked down the corridor cautiously with his gun at the ready, keeping his ears open for any noises. He could hear faint breathing and followed the sound until he was very close to it. The noise stopped and Yami strained to hear anything for a couple of moments.

Suddenly he heard a sharp intake of breath and he turned between two walls, pointing his gun in front of him. He was met with Yugi's face.

"Yugi, what are you doing here? It's not safe – " Yami started but paused when he took in Yugi's black attire.

His gun dropped to his side and took a step back. "What? Yugi?" Yami asked in confusion.

Yugi watched in agony as the realisation crossed Yami's face. "Yami I can explain" Yugi started and stopped talking when Yami raised the gun again.

"Yami?" Yugi asked, fear in his voice.

"You've been lying to me all along" Yami stated, all emotion gone from his voice.

"No Yami that's not true! That was it in the beginning but things changed. We just wanted to make sure that there weren't any missing people here. We were never going to take the duel disk design or harm the company" Yugi rambled.

"Shut up!" Yami yelled and pointed the gun at Yugi shakily. Tears were starting to fall from his eyes.

"Please Yami" Yugi begged but Yami did not move from his position.

Suddenly they heard gunshots from inside the design room.

"Shit! Stay here" Yami ordered and ran back to the room. Yugi's knees collapsed underneath him and he started to shake uncontrollably. No, this could not be happening.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

Ryou saw Yugi leave the room and turned towards the massive machine. Maybe it had something to do with the disappearances. He circled around the machine once but found it difficult to really see anything in the dark room. He pulled out his flashlight and peered into the tunnels that seemed to make up most of the machine. From what he could tell, it looked innocent enough. There was a conveyer belt that connected to the tunnels which Ryou assumed was where the final duel disk product came out of.

He followed the conveyer belt and noticed that it connected to another piece of machinery. While the main body of the machine was a dull silver after constant use, this extra part of machinery was a shiny silver, as though it was only a couple of months old.

Ryou went to shine his light into the extra part however stopped when he heard the front door swing open and he noticed two shadows at the entrance that were much taller than Yugi's.

He quickly switched his flashlight off and jumped into the tunnel to hide himself. His action must have made a noise because he heard footsteps come towards him.

'Crap' Ryou thought. This was not part of the plan.

His flashlight, which he had hurriedly chucked into his pocket when he jumped into the tunnel, fell out and made a loud clunk as it hit the tunnel floor.

Out of nowhere, a bullet buzzed past Ryou's head through one side of the tunnel to the other, passing through the tunnel walls as if they were made of air.

"I know you're in there" Bakura called sadistically and shot through the tunnel again.

Ryou's heart sank when he heard Bakura's voice. This was a joke. The Gods were playing a cruel joke on him. This could not possibly be real. But as another bullet swished past him and narrowly avoided his knee he realised that this was no joke.

"You think you can just come into this place and take whatever you want without paying the price? Think again" Bakura growled and shot through the tunnel once more. This time the bullet impacted with something that wasn't metal and Bakura heard a sharp intake of breath as the bullet hit its target.

Ryou gazed at his upper arm in shock and looked at where the bullet had hit his arm. Blood was starting to flow heavily from the wound. The shock wore off after a couple of seconds and then the sheer pain hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Ahhh" he moaned and fell out of the tunnel.

"Ryou?" Bakura asked in shock when he saw the familiar white hair tumble out of the tunnel. He dropped his gun and ran up to Ryou.

"No no no, Ryou no" he said lifting Ryou up lightly so that Ryou's back was leaning against Bakura's raised knee.

"I'm sorry for lying. Please don't hate me" Ryou muttered, half sleepily from the lack of blood that was flowing freely from his arm.

Bakura looked down at Ryou in shock. His mind was not working fast enough to comprehend what was happening. All he could think of was the fact that he had just shot Ryou and he was currently bleeding in his arms.

He ripped off a piece of his white shirt and wrapped it securely around Ryou's arm. It instantly started turning red.

"I'm sorry" Ryou repeated tiredly and then lost consciousness.

 **A/N: Ahh cliffhanger! Sorry guys!**

 **Inspiration for the last scene taken from this lovely 3 part image which I can't link here however if you're interested just google 'Bakura orichalcos' and it should be around the second image that shows up  
**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Malik's head shot up when he heard gun shots followed by an agonizing yell from Ryou and a loud thump.

'Ryou!' he thought and rushed from his hiding spot to go help his friend. He ran towards Bakura who was currently holding Ryou close to his chest but before he could reach the two, he was intercepted as two strong arms encircled him from behind.

He struggled from the grip around his torso and screamed out Ryou's name. Tears blurred his vision as he saw blood dripping down Ryou's arm.

"Let him go!" he screamed at Bakura who made no sign that he'd heard the blonde agent.

Malik gave a roundhouse kick backwards at his captor but the arms did not loosen from around him. He turned around in the grasp to give the man a punch to the face however was shocked to find himself staring directly into Marik's eyes. Marik's eyes were filled with many emotions; anger, betrayal, but mostly hurt.

Before Malik could comprehend the situation, a blast came from the front of the room and several KaibaCorp agents came flooding in.

"Don't hurt them!" Yugi called out after the other agents.

It was then that Malik noticed that Yami was also in the room however he looked lost and uncertain as to what to do.

Malik used the distraction of the blast to break out of Marik's grip and run towards Ryou.

He was intercepted yet again, but this time by a KaibaCorp agent who pulled him away from the scene.

"Come on, let's get out of here" Honda said grabbing Malik and pulling him towards the exit.

"What about Ryou?!" Malik yelled.

"The others will grab him. Let's move, Yugi is waiting outside" Honda replied urgently and dragged Malik out the door.

Malik looked back once more and saw four other agents run towards Ryou and Bakura. He hoped Ryou would be okay.

His heart twisted when he saw Marik run towards Bakura to help his brother. What had they done?

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

"Code red code red. We have a situation down at Millennium Corp. This is not a drill. I repeat this is not a drill" a voice called over the loud speakers at KaibaCorp.

A group of men led by Kaiba piled into a van and sped off towards Millennium Corp. Noah frowned to himself. Couldn't the agents at this company do anything right?

He went over to the mainboard and tapped into the audio attached to the agents' earpieces. It took a few moments but then Noah picked up on one of the conversations taking place.

 _'No Yami that's not true! That was it in the beginning but things changed. We just wanted to make sure that there weren't any missing people here. We were never going to take the duel disk design or harm the company'_ he heard Yugi say.

Noah's eyes narrowed in anger. How dare an agent go against the corporation's orders? Scratch that, how dare he go against _his_ orders! This trio was going to learn how traitors were treated the hard way.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

Two agents wrestled with Bakura to try pry Ryou out of his tight grip. Bakura however was not letting go of the unconscious boy.

Bakura picked up the gun from the floor with his free hand and shot blindly at the agents. The bullet missed both targets and only managed to anger them.

Otogi leaned forward and punched Bakura in the face. Bakura let go of the white-haired agent and Otogi and the other man grabbed the boy and ran towards the exit.

The other two agents who had been holding Marik back, let him go and followed the agents out the door. In a matter of seconds, the room was silent.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

"Quickly get in" Kaiba yelled at the final two agents as they entered the van waiting outside the building. As soon as the last agent was in, the van door slammed shut and it sped off into the night.

"How's he doing?" Yugi asked leaning over Ryou's unconscious form.

"Not too good, he's lost a lot of blood. We just need to get him some medical care as soon as possible so we can make sure no permanent damage has been done to the use of his arm" Honda replied as he kept pressure on Ryou's arm.

"We'll be taking him to our private on-call doctor at KaibaCorp. She's the best in Japan" Kaiba explained as the van sped around a tight corner and entered the KaibaCorp complex.

The van pulled to a stop and Ryou was immediately rushed inside where he was met with the doctor. Shizuka took one look at her patient and ordered the spies to bring him into the medical room. In a flash Ryou disappeared behind the doors and Yugi and Malik were left to their own thoughts.

"How did that go so wrong?" Malik asked, his head in his hands.

"I don't know" Yugi replied. He felt so empty inside. Yami's face kept coming to the forefront of his mind and he couldn't forget the utter betrayal that passed through his expression. He wished he could rewind the last 24 hours and forget everything that had just happened.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

Kaiba walked towards Noah's office but stopped outside the door when he heard Noah on the phone.

"Yes the three on the Millennium Corp mission. I want them gone as soon as possible … I don't care if one of them was shot, they'll be in far worse condition if I get my hands on them. Don't you understand, they went rogue! Get rid of them!" Noah yelled and hung up the phone.

Kaiba stormed into the room and Noah looked up in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba demanded and picked up Noah by the front of his collar.

Noah looked back into Kaiba's eyes, not fazed by their positions. "Your favorite agents went rogue, we need to dispose of them" Noah answered simply.

"How did they go rogue?" Kaiba asked with venom in his voice.

"They said they weren't even going to get the design. They pretty much admitted they've been backstabbing us the entire time" Noah explained.

Kaiba dropped Noah back to his feet and slapped him across the face. "You are such a child! That is the most idiotic reason to think someone went rogue. There are so many possible reasons why they said that!" Kaiba yelled.

"I wouldn't treat me like that if I was you" Noah smiled, wiping the trickle of blood that was running from his mouth.

"Call whoever you were just speaking to back and tell them you were mistaken" Kaiba ordered slowly.

"If I do that, then I'm cutting Mokuba off from everything. If he wakes up, he'll have nothing. And I'll freeze your shares so you can't give him anything either. Is that what you want?" Noah asked patronizingly.

"You wouldn't dare" Kaiba said through gritted teeth.

"Do you want to bet?" Noah asked.

Kaiba stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. He needed to fix this.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

Bakura threw another plate at the wall and watched the porcelain shatter into a million pieces.

"Bakura! Calm down!" Yami yelled.

"Calm down?! Don't you understand? I SHOT him" Bakura yelled back and found a glass on the counter and threw it at the wall.

"And don't you understand that they were lying to us! They used us!" Yami roared back.

Bakura stopped smashing the tableware for a moment as Yami's words sunk in.

"I think we should let them explain their side of the story" Marik spoke up and both brothers turned to look at him in suprise. "As much as what they did was a betrayal, and believe me, I am beyond pissed off at the whole situation" he continued, turning to Yami, "I think we should still understand what happened before we make any rash decisions."

"And how do you propose we find them? I doubt they'll come into work tomorrow" Yami said sarcastically.

"We need to find them" Bakura said. "I need to know what happened."

"Fine, we'll figure it out tomorrow" Yami muttered, walking to his room and closing the door behind him.

Yami leaned his back against the door and slid down to sit on the floor. Why was he so angry? Usually he was the calm one in the family. And it was all because of Yugi. Yugi and his stupid grin that made all his problems seen insignificant. And his stupid amethyst eyes that he melted at every time they looked at him. Yami remembered the last time he saw those eyes and the incredible fear that they held within them. Fear for him.

'Stupid Yugi' he thought. And even as his mind reveled in the anger the name brought about because of his betrayal, his heart still clenched when he pictured the boy in his mind.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

Malik looked up as Shizuka exited the medical room. She found Malik and Yugi and walked towards them. She saw how worried the two looked and gave them a reassuring smile.

"So good news. The bullet missed all vital nerves and bone so there was no nerve damage and Ryou will have full use of his left arm in the next couple of weeks. He'll just have to keep it in a sling for the time being" Shizuka explained and Malik and Yugi sighed in relief.

"Just make sure he gets plenty of bedrest. Or as much as he can considering your line of work" she laughed.

"Thank you" Malik said sincerely and Shizuka smiled in response. "You can see him now if you would like" she said.

Both boys walked into the room Shizuka had just vacated and saw Ryou lying in a bed, his arm bandaged tightly.

"How are you feeling?" Yugi asked, going over to sit on one side of the bed.

"Yeah pretty good considering" Ryou answered. He tried to smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Yeah, we should talk about what we're going to do now. Usually the companies we're undercover at don't catch us. So this complicates things" Malik said and sat on the other side of Ryou's bed.

"We should probably lay low for a while. Maybe stay here for a couple of weeks until things die down at Millennium Corp" Yugi suggested.

"That may be a problem" a new voice added and the three boys turned to the door to see Kaiba. He walked in and stood at the foot of the bed.

"What do you mean?" Malik asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Word has gotten out that apparently you three went against headquarters' orders and now there's a price on your heads to get rid of you" Kaiba explained.

"What!" the three yelled in unison.

"Don't worry, I know you three didn't go against anyone because you reported directly to me. I'm trying to fix this from the inside but at the moment you three will have to stay low. Which means you can't stay here or go back to your apartment because your address is on KaibaCorp's records" Kaiba continued and threw Yugi a set of car keys.

"These are for the Nissan Pulsar in the garage. It has no tracking devices and it's the easier car we have that will blend in. Also you've got about an hour before anyone comes down here. I've given Shizuka specific instructions not to let anyone else down here for the time being. If I were you, I would leave now before people notice you're not in your bed" Kaiba ordered.

Kaiba walked towards the exit but before he opened the door he turned back to his agents. "Don't make me regret trusting you."

Yugi, Malik and Ryou nodded and Kaiba left without another word.

 **A/N: Wah it's only been 2 chapters and I already miss our couples together :'(**

 **Also I'm having major writer's block :/ Hoping that disappears soon haha. See you next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

"I said keep looking! How hard is it to find three people? It's been a week since they disappeared and you have nothing. Isn't this supposed to be a damn spy agency?!" Noah yelled and slammed the phone down on the receiver.

If things didn't change soon, he was going to have to take matters into his own hands…

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

Yami blinked wearily as he tried to concentrate on the road. The trees blurred as Yami sped along the highway.

"Let's swap over" Yami announced as he pulled the car over to the side of the road and stopped.

He switched the engine off and turned to face his brothers. Bakura was in the back seat, moodily scanning their surroundings and Marik sat next to him, a map sprawled across his lap.

Littered across the map where little red crosses where the boys had searched within the last week. They had explored the majority of the west side of Domino City including the boys' apartment.

As the week had gone on, the brothers had slowly started to lose hope at finding the other boys and getting answers to the many questions that plagued their minds.

Marik opened the door and swapped seats with Yami, handing him the map.

Yami took his phone out of his back pocket and noticed that there were no new alerts from border security. The brothers had been keeping tabs on the airport and the borders of the city of Domino so that if any of the spies tried to leave, the brothers would be alerted. So far, the alert system had been silent.

Marik turned the car back on and continued along the highway. They travelled for a couple of miles before Bakura broke the silence. "This is useless" he snarled.

"This was your idea" Yami said, looking back at Bakura.

"Well maybe if you could read a map we could have at least found a clue by now" Bakura retaliated.

"Well maybe if you hadn't shot Ryou then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess and they wouldn't have rushed off" Yami yelled back.

Bakura's eyes narrowed and he looked as though he was about to punch Yami in the face from the back seat.

"Will you two shut up?!" Marik yelled and Yami and Bakura immediately went silent.

The car made a beeping noise and Marik looked down to see that the petrol tank was nearly empty.

He pulled over to the closest gas station and parked the car. "I'm going to fill the car up and get something for us to eat. If you two haven't made up by the time I come back then you two will wish _you_ were missing" Marik threatened.

He opened the door and slammed it shut behind him.

Bakura turned to look out the window and ignored Yami in the front. He looked down at the small metal monkey in his hands as his thoughts drifted back to Ryou.

He couldn't believe that Ryou was a criminal; there had to be another explanation. He thought back to the night at the club when he'd held Ryou close. The boy's aura had screamed kindness and whenever he was with Ryou, he felt whole.

But then there were times were Ryou had this far off look in this eyes, as if he had the world's problems on his shoulders. Bakura clenched his hand around the metal monkey tightly. And then he'd gone and shot Ryou. Bakura's heart constricted at the memory of Ryou in his arms and the apologies that had rolled off his tongue.

He looked back out the window and sighed. He hoped Ryou was okay.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

Kaiba entered Millennium Corp and walked in the direction of Yugi, Malik and Ryou's office. He hadn't had any contact from the boys in the last week and there was a part of him, though he'd never admit it, that wondered if the boys were okay.

He also pushed the thought aside that part of the reason he'd come to see if the boys had returned to Millennium Corp was to see if the blonde haired boy was still working in their office.

He entered the room and noticed it was empty. Even the girl that had worked with the agents was absent.

He turned to leave but bumped into Joey.

"Kaiba!" Joey said. He pushed the taller brunette back into the room and locked the door.

"What did you do to Yugi, Malik and Ryou?" Joey demanded.

"What makes you think I had anything to do with where they are?" Kaiba snarled back.

"They've been gone for a week and no one is telling me anything! The directors are overseas on business and everyone is being super silent about it. Something is up and I know it has something to do with you! You came and a couple of days later, they disappeared" Joey accused.

"Stop barking and control yourself" Kaiba hissed. Joey stayed silent but glared accusingly at Kaiba.

"I don't know any more than you do. I actually came to see if they were here" Kaiba half-lied and Joey continued to stare at him, trying to figure out if the man was being truthful.

Kaiba started back at the boy and the air around them grew tense. It was then that Kaiba noticed how close the other boy was standing to him and how deep Joey's eyes were.

Kaiba broke the eye contact and turned around. He unlocked the door and walked out without saying another word.

Joey stayed still as he watched Kaiba leave. He still didn't know if he trusted the guy but there was something about him which left Joey wanting to know more.

Before Joey could change his mind, he ran to the elevator and took it down to the ground floor. He looked outside and saw Kaiba throw something into his car before he walked over to pay for parking at the ticket machine on the other side of the car park.

Here was his chance! Joey ran to Kaiba's car and opened up the boot to see if there were any clues to the other social media reps whereabouts. The boot was empty so he opened up the back seat to see if there was anything there. Again he was disappointed by the empty back seat. He didn't know what he expected to find.

He looked up quickly and saw Kaiba walking towards the car, his head face down as he messaged someone on his phone. Joey freaked out and jumped into the back seat, closing the door behind him. He looked around for someone to hide but was reminded once again, how clean the car was.

'Shit' he thought. He then had an idea. He opened the compartment in the back seat which led to the boot and squeezed his body through the gap and shut the flap behind him. Not a moment later, he heard the front door open and close and the car was brought to life. Joey didn't dare to breathe too loudly.

The car ride was silent and lasted for about 20 minutes however Joey could have sworn it was longer.

He heard the front door open and waited a couple of minutes before it was safe to come out. He crawled back out the way he'd come from and got out of the car.

He took in his surroundings and noticed they had arrived at a private hospital. He saw the back of Kaiba's trench coat turn down into a corridor through the glass and quickly followed him inside.

Joey didn't even know what he was expecting to find anymore but his curiosity had gotten the better of him. He watched Kaiba turn into a room and waited a couple of minutes before he peered through the window of the room Kaiba had entered.

What Joey saw was not what he expected. Inside he saw Kaiba sitting next to a hospital bed. The occupant of the bed was a black haired boy, probably no older than 12 or 13 years old. Kaiba was holding the boy's hand and speaking softly to the boy.

The whole situation reminded him of him and his younger sister before she had had her eye operation.

Joey knew he was looking in on a private moment and quickly took a step back away from the window. In his haste, he bumped into a trolley which fell over with a bang.

Kaiba's head immediately sprang up and made contact with Joey's eyes.

Joey gulped and went to leave quickly. Before he had a chance to run, he was pushed up against the wall and was once again face-to-face with Kaiba.

"What are you doing here?" Kaiba snarled.

"Umm" Joey said. He was at a loss for words. What was he supposed to say? That he had hidden in Kaiba's car and followed him into hospital? He didn't think that was going to go down well.

"Well?" Kaiba said, inching closer to Joey's face.

"Is that your brother?" Joey answered, trying to change the topic. Wrong answer. Kaiba's eyes narrowed.

"How do you know who he is?" Kaiba growled.

"Woah, it was just a guess. You reminded me of myself when I visited my little sister in hospital but she's a bit older now" Joey rambled but was silenced when he noticed that Kaiba had not loosened his grip on Joey's collar.

"You don't know what I'm feeling" Kaiba said but loosened his grip slightly.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to say I did" Joey responded and Kaiba finally let go of him.

"Just leave" Kaiba sighed and took a step back from Joey.

Joey nodded and quickly left the hospital.

Kaiba leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. The boy was so infuriating but had a strangely addictive _something_ about him.

From inside the room, Mokuba's hand twitched.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

Malik wandered the aisles of the small convenience store, lost in his own world. The others were in the car, waiting for him to grab some supplies before they headed off onto their next destination.

They had been moving from place to place each night, sleeping at random motels or in their car. They hadn't been able to use their credit cards because they knew the cards would immediately be tracked and their last bit of cash was running out.

They didn't have a plan and they were taking each day as it came. They couldn't leave the city because KaibaCorp would immediately track them down and they couldn't keep going from motel to motel because of the shortage of money and Ryou really needed a proper place to rest and recover.

Also, as much as it was selfish to admit it, he really missed Marik. He knew there was no way the spies could meet up with the brothers unless they had a death wish, so they were stuck in this endless loop.

Malik reached over to grab a packet of chips and bumped into someone else's hand.

"Sorry" Malik apologized and looked up. To his horror, Marik was looking back at him, eyes wide in shock.

'Crap' Malik thought. He dropped the chips and ran out of the store, running towards his car.

Marik ran after him out the door as the sales attendant yelled at Marik to pay for his petrol.

Malik had a good 2-3 seconds head start ahead of Marik and got to the car first, locking the doors and yelling at Yugi to drive.

Yugi looked out the window and saw Marik approaching. He quickly drove out of the parking spot and turned left onto the busy road.

Marik cursed to himself and ran back to his car. He jumped in and revved the engine, before following the silver car Malik had jumped into.

"What's going on?" Yami asked, holding onto the handle of the car as Marik sped up trying to catch up to the other car.

"Malik was in the store!" Marik answered, swerving through traffic as he tried to find where the silver car had disappeared to.

"What?!" Bakura responded from the back. He leaned over Marik's seat and looked out the front windscreen.

"I think I see fresh skid marks turning over there" Bakura said, pointing about half a mile ahead.

Yami and Marik followed Bakura's line of vision and saw skid marks leading to the left and into an empty building's garage with a large 'For Sale' sign in the front of it.

They followed the skid marks and parked in front of the building where they saw the silver car half hidden by some trees.

They quickly got out of the car and went up to the silver car. The car was empty apart from some old bandages that had some blood on them.

"This has to be them" Yami said. The others nodded and they ran towards the building.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

Yugi led the way as the trio ran through the empty building. By the looks of the property, no one had been in there for ages. The walls were covered in dust and the floors creaked beneath them.

Ryou trailed behind the other two, his lack of energy from his bullet wound slowing him down.

They ran towards some stairs and Yugi and Malik started climbing them. Ryou noticed a small door under the stairs.

"Guys hide upstairs without me. I'm going to hide under here until the coast is clear" Ryou called and the other two nodded.

As Yugi and Malik reached the top of the stairs they heard the front door slam open and three pairs of feet run in.

The two went to run into a spare room but the floor beneath Yugi gave way and Yugi fell through the floor of the second story.

Yugi quickly managed to grab hold of an old pipe on the ceiling but it creaked under Yugi's weight.

"Yugi!" Malik called. He tried to reach down to pull Yugi up but couldn't quite reach his hand.

"I can't hold on" Yugi exclaimed and the pipe gave way.

Yugi fell and fully expected to hit the floor with a splat but instead fell into two strong arms.

Yami's legs gave way as he caught the falling boy in his arms and they both landed on the floor with a thud.

They looked into each other's eyes and for a split second it was as if everything had been a dream. However the moment passed and Yugi's eyes widened in alarm as he tried to get to his feet.

Yami held onto him and Yugi looked around and noticed he was surrounded by Marik and Bakura as well.

Malik hurried back down the stairs but stopped when he noticed that Yugi was surrounded.

Marik looked back at Malik and Malik felt a twinge of electricity pass between them.

"We want answers" Marik said, directing the statement at both Malik and Yugi.

"Where's Ryou?" Bakura added in, his eyes scanning the room for any signs of the white haired boy.

"I'm here" Ryou said as he came out of his hiding spot under the stairs.

Bakura looked at the boy and saw that his arm had been bandaged up. Although he looked much better than he had last time he had seen him, Ryou was deathly pale and had a layer of sweat shined across his forehead.

Bakura took a step forward but Marik stopped him. "We want to know everything, so come with us and explain everything from the beginning" Marik continued.

The three spies remained silent, not knowing what to do.

"Look think about this logically. If we wanted to hurt you, we would have done it by now. Though something makes me think that you're not as innocent as you look" Marik said, looking in particular at Malik. "And if you come with us, we can give you food and change Ryou's bandages because he is looking a little worse for wear" Marik emphasized.

The three spies looked at each other. Something passed between the three of them and Yugi nodded slightly and spoke up on behalf of them.

"Fine" Yugi agreed and the others nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

The three spies followed the brothers into the penthouse and entered the lounge room. They had all driven back in the same car and the entire journey was silent. It was as if there was an unspoken rule that they wouldn't discuss anything until they had arrived.

As soon as Marik had closed the door, he grabbed Malik's arm and pulled him into his bedroom to talk.

Ryou looked up at Bakura nervously and Bakura coughed and tilted his head towards another bedroom. Ryou nodded silently and the two left the lounge room.

Yugi gulped as he noticed that it was just him and Yami left in the room.

"Take a seat" Yami said and Yugi immediately sat down.

There was a few seconds of silence. Yugi didn't know whether Yami wanted him to start talking or whether he was going to say something first. Yugi was put out of his misery when Yami spoke.

"Yugi, this past week, millions of questions have been going through my head. Why did you do it? How could you lie to me for so long? Is your name even Yugi? Was it worth it?" Yami began and his voice began to rise slowly.

Yugi went to speak but Yami continued. "And you know what the worst part was this entire week? The worst part was wondering if you were all right. Wondering if you were safe. And I hate myself for it. Because you used me. You used me to get access to our company so you could sell the design as your own" Yami ranted.

Yugi didn't know what to feel. He gave Yami a couple of seconds to calm down before he spoke.

"Yami, I'll explain everything from the beginning and hopefully it'll help you understand" Yugi said calmly.

"Malik, Ryou and I work as undercover agents investigating crime. There's been all these disappearances around Domino City and there was a link with the Duel Disk 3000 that we were supposed to chase up. We didn't realise we would get so attached to you three. Usually the people that we deal with are criminals, but you three weren't and we didn't know what to do."

Yugi gave Yami time to absorb the information for a couple of minutes.

Yami was silent. He'd stopped pacing and sat down on the couch across from Yugi.

"Did you ever really like me?" Yami asked softly and Yugi's heart broke at the vulnerability in Yami's voice. Yugi got up quickly and sat down next to Yami, pulling his hands into his own.

"Yami, everything I felt for you was real! I never lied about that! Do you know why Ryou, Malik and I went to the Design room that night? We couldn't bear lying to the three of you anymore. We needed to finish the mission but do it in a way that didn't harm your company. If we hadn't done something soon, our agency was going to come in and take over. Please Yami, you've got to believe me" Yugi begged, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Yami looked down at their intertwined hands and then back up at Yugi's eyes. He watched a single tear fall down Yugi's face as it dropped onto Yugi's knee.

"Is that why you said you didn't want to be with me at the amusement park?" Yami questioned, trying to keep any emotion out of his voice.

Yugi nodded. Yami sighed deeply and leaned back into the couch, letting go of Yugi's hands. Yugi immediately felt like a part of him was lost.

"Yugi, I want to forgive you but it may take some time" Yami said and Yugi's heart leapt at the sentence. Yugi did not expect Yami to forgive him at all and Yami's words gave him hope.

"Well I'll be here for you until you can" Yugi smiled, repeating the same line that Yami had said to him at the amusement park.

Yami recognised the line and gave Yugi a small smile in return.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

"That's it, I'm done waiting. Give me the address of Millennium Corp. If we can't get them, I'm going to make them come to us" Noah laughed menacingly.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

Marik always had a crazy look about him and for Malik, that was one of the things that really attracted him to Malik. However right now, Marik's craziness was kind of scary.

Malik sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed as Marik sat in a chair across from the bed. Marik looked at him intensely before speaking.

"I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt for you to explain your story. But, if you lie to me, I won't be this calm" Marik stated and Malik gulped.

"Well we're not really social media representatives" Malik laughed, trying to lighten the mood but Marik did not smile.

Malik coughed nervously. "Okay, here's the deal. The three of us are undercover spies and we were at your company to figure out if you guys had anything to do with the disappearances that have been happening around Domino City."

"And why should I believe that? Marik asked accusingly.

"Well for one, people are disappearing; it's all over the news. And two, do you really think I'd be dumb enough to try lie to you considering I'm in a room by myself with you where you could have weapons anywhere?" Malik asked knowingly.

"True" Marik replied and his lips twitched as if he was holding back a smile.

"But to sum things up, we are really sorry about lying to you guys. All of us didn't realise how, umm, close, we'd get to you" Malik said, blushing slightly as he thought back to their little elevator expedition, just one and a half weeks before.

Marik noticed the slight blush on Malik's cheeks and this time couldn't stop himself from smiling slightly.

"I guess if you were doing it for the greater good, then it's okay" Marik reasoned and Malik's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait, you forgive me?!" Malik exclaimed, pointing to himself.

"Well if what you say is true, then I guess you're not a total bad guy" Marik replied.

Malik couldn't help himself as a full-fledged smile crossed his face. He bounded off the bed and tackled Marik, giving him a big hug.

"Thank you" Malik said into Marik's ear. Marik couldn't help his arms from tightening around the smaller boy; after all, he was his Malik-pretty.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

Joey walked stealthily around the office floor, trying to find out if anyone knew where his three co-workers had gone. Come to think about it, Joey hadn't seen Mana all morning either.

He asked a couple of other co-workers if they'd seen the boys however no one knew anything. Joey walked to an area of the floor he hadn't been to before and rounded a corner but quickly hid back behind the corner so as not to be seen.

Down the corridor was a silver-haired man he hadn't seen before at work. That man was yelling at a worker in front of him and pointing into a room. Joey couldn't quite hear the altercation as they were too far down the corridor however he picked up the words 'energy machine' and 'bullet holes.'

Before Joey could hear anything else, the silver-haired man looked up and turned to the direction of Joey, as if he sensed he was being watched.

Joey quickly took two steps back behind the wall and hoped he hadn't been spotted. He waited a few moments before sticking his head back out again just to see the worker and the silver-haired man walk into the room they had been pointing at.

Joey sighed in relief however his relief was short-lived when a cloth went over his mouth from behind. Joey struggled against the person holding him and swore he saw a flash of blue hair however within seconds he blacked out.

Joey didn't know how long he was out for but when his vision started coming back to him, he could blearily make out Mana's form. Her hands were tied behind her back and she had duct tape across her mouth.

He sat up quickly and noticed that Mana was shaking her head, her eyes wide. Before he could say anything, something hit him on the head from behind and he was knocked out cold once more.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

Ryou followed Bakura into the bedroom and they both sat down on the two recliners in the room. Ryou didn't know what Bakura was thinking. Obviously Bakura had looked distraught after he'd shot him but a week had gone by and Ryou didn't know what Bakura thought now that he'd had time to actually think and process Ryou's role in all of this.

Ryou suddenly remembered back to a moment with Bakura, when they were on the roof of Millennium Corp.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Ryou blushed at the comment but continued the conversation. "I'm sure people are nicer if you give them the chance."_

 _"Ha! Please. I don't trust easy. The people that work here aren't worth my time" Bakura responded._

 _[End Flashback]_

I don't trust easily, that's what he'd said. And Ryou had known all along, known but still continued. He should have left Millennium Corp long before they did but he had been greedy. He had loved Bakura's presence, loved the feeling of feeling alive and being cared for.

Ryou made eye contact with Bakura and before he knew it the words were pouring out of his mouth. "I'm so sorry Bakura, I shouldn't have lied. I know how hard it is for you to let people in" Ryou apologized. He got down on his knees and bowed his head.

Ryou didn't hear anything for a few moments and lifted his head to look at Bakura. Bakura's face was empty of any emotion and Ryou's heart constricted.

"Ryou, I was the one that shot you. I should be apologizing" Bakura said slowly, looking into Ryou eyes.

"But you didn't know it was me. I knew all along" Ryou replied urgently.

Bakura didn't reply to that. Ryou could see the conflict in his eyes as he looked down at Ryou's arm and then back at Ryou.

"You did know" he stated calmly. "So why didn't you say anything?"

"I couldn't. I work as an undercover agent and we were investigating these disappearances around Domino City. Our whole agency thought that Millennium Corp were behind them and they would have sent other agents in if we had left without disproving anything" Ryou explained.

"You still could have told me though. I wouldn't have told anyone. All you had to do was confide in me" Bakura replied.

"I-" Ryou was at a loss for words. He could have told Bakura. Yes, it would have put the whole mission into jeopardy but still.

"Ryou, I don't usually make the same mistake twice. If I trust you again and you double-cross me, I won't hesitate to even the score. Do you understand? Bakura asked seriously.

Ryou looked at Bakura's eyes. Although they were harsh, Ryou could see the vulnerability deep within them as well. He nodded and got up from his kneeling position.

"Now let's get you some food and water, you're looking paler than usual" Bakura said and wove his arm around Ryou's waist and for the first time in the last week, Ryou smiled.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

The other two pairs joined Yugi and Yami in the longue room just as Yami's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Yami answered but immediately pulled the phone away from his ear. "Calm down father, what are you talking about?"

Marik and Bakura instantly tuned into the conversation when they heard who was on the other side of the line.

"Bullet holes?" Yami questioned his eyes going wide. Bakura gave him a look that said 'don't say a word.'

"I don't know how they got there … we've been out of the city all week" Yami lied. "Yeah, okay, yeah bye" Yami finished, hanging up the phone.

"What did he want?" Bakura sneered. Ryou had felt him seize up as soon as the word 'father' had left Yami's mouth.

"He said he was just notified that there were bullet holes in the machine at work and he was beyond pissed off. He wanted to know if we knew anything about it" Yami explained.

"Why didn't you say anything to him?" Malik pipped up. The three brothers looked at him in surprise.

"We might be understanding, but our father, not so much" Marik explained. "He would not hesitate to kill you. We can never understand what goes on in his head."

"Ah" Malik replied.

"So what happens now?" Yugi spoke up.

"Yeah, we actually have a slight dilemma. Everyone back at the agency thinks we double-crossed them so now there's a price on our heads" Malik added.

"What?!" the three brothers exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Yugi said.

"Well the three of you can stay here for the night and come with us back to Millennium Corp tomorrow. We'll bring extra security and I doubt they'll think that you'll actually be at the company" Yami said logically.

The three spies looked at each other and nodded. "Sounds like a plan"

 **A/N: Weww, our couples are on the way to recovery! Finally, that felt like forever.**

 **Just letting everyone know, I'm going to Japan for my birthday for the next couple of weeks (so excited) so I won't be able to update within that time. I'll get straight back into it when I return! See you then x**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

Yugi followed the brothers and his co-agents as they walked into Millennium Corp and took the lift up to the 24th floor. It had felt like ages since they had all been at the office together but so much had changed since they had.

The six of them walked into Yami's office and ignored the stares they got from their co-workers as they walked past.

Mahado immediately bounded into the office upon seeing the six return to work. "You're back" he exclaimed, a large smile plastered across his face as he took in everyone in the office.

'He obviously didn't get the memo about us being spies' Malik thought to himself but stayed silent.

Yami returned the smile. "Sorry for the extended time away, how has everything been here?"

"Everything has been fine" Mahado responded however his grin disappeared after a moment. "Actually, I'm wasn't sure whether to be worried as everyone had been gone however I haven't seen Mana or Joey since yesterday morning" Mahado explained and the spies immediately looked at each other.

"What do you mean you haven't seen them?" Marik questioned.

"Well I was supposed to meet up with Mana for lunch yesterday but she never showed up. So I went to check in the social media office however no one was there. Their stuff was still there though which I found strange" Mahado continued.

Yugi took a step forward and spoke up. "We can have another look in the office; maybe they left a message on our computers as to their whereabouts."

Yugi looked over at Ryou and Malik and they both nodded in agreement.

"We'll be right back" Ryou said and the three left Yami's office.

"Thanks for letting us know" Yami said to Mahado. He walked over to his assistant and gave his shoulder a slight squeeze. "I'm sure they'll be fine, no need to worry. In any case, I'll put a call out so that if anyone sees them we'll be notified."

Mahado looked back at Yami and smiled back at him. "Thank you" he replied.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

The spies headed back to their old office and the first thing they noticed was Joey's and Mana's belongings sitting in the corner.

'Weird' Yugi thought. He walked over to the laptops sitting on the desk and opened one up. It immediately beeped and a pop-up screen appeared in the centre of the screen. Yugi opened and message box and the other two crowded behind him to see.

The following words appeared across the laptop and Yugi's hands suddenly felt numb. 'Bring me the spies or these two bite the dust. Noah.' Next to the words was an image of Joey and Mana who were both tied up and blindfolded. Ryou let out a gasp of shock.

"What is it?" a voice questioned and the three looked up to see Bakura at the doorway.

"They've been kidnapped" Ryou replied pointing to the screen and Bakura joined them at the laptop.

His eyes skimmed the message and the image. He cursed under his breath and muttered a 'wait here' before walking out the door and bringing his brothers into the room. The other two had similar reactions to Bakura.

"I guess it's time for us to return the favor" Malik began and the three brothers looked towards him. "Don't forget, we are spies so this is our forte."

"Are you kidding, you can't just go in there and rescue them, this Noah guy will have the whole agency on you guys" Marik exclaimed.

Everyone turned in surprise when they heard a laugh come from Ryou. "We've been doing this for years and we're known as the best agents around. I think we'll be fine" Ryou replied, a small twinkle in his eyes.

Bakura's heart gave a jump and he felt an unfamiliar feeling of pride roar up in his chest. It was strange looking at Ryou with the new knowledge that he wasn't just an average guy, but an undercover agent. Well, he always knew Ryou wasn't just an average guy, but still… He pushed the feeling down and tried to concentrate on the conversation at hand.

Yugi was currently on the phone to Kaiba explaining the situation and the others were brainstorming ideas as to how to approach the situation.

"Do we really think it's a good idea for Yugi to be calling your boss considering who we're up against?" Bakura questioned Ryou who had come to stand next to him.

"Kaiba is the only person who we've ever really trusted in the agency. Also, Noah is his brother and everyone knows of the rift between the two. If this was happening, Kaiba would want to know" Ryou explained.

"Hmm if you say so" Bakura replied.

Yugi finished his conversation with Kaiba and turned to the group. "Okay here's the deal. Kaiba didn't know anything about the kidnapping but he has a pretty certain idea as to where Noah could be keeping the two. He wants us to meet him in two hours outside his apartment and he'll take us to the next location" Yugi explained.

"We're coming too" Yami spoke up and the younger boys turned to look at him.

"There's no way you guys can come" Yugi replied, his voice turning serious.

"What, so you guys can run off by yourselves and get yourselves killed, I don't think so" Marik answered taking a protective step forward in front of Malik.

"We're not going to die" Malik sighed but he felt his cheeks redden slightly at Marik's concern.

"That's not the point, they're our employees too and why would you decline extra back-up?" Bakura added, a slight smirk in his voice.

"I guess that makes sense" Yugi sighed. He turned to his friends and received a confirmation from the other two. "As long as you understand when to back down. It's going to be hard enough trying to rescue Mana and Joey if we're worried about you at the same time."

"Deal" Yami replied.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

Kaiba finished his phone conversation with Yugi and threw his mobile across the room. Of course Noah would go and do something like that. He was so dramatic and didn't know when to quit. If he'd hurt the mutt then hell was going to be paid.

He was brought out of his musings when he heard his phone start to ring again. He walked over to where he'd thrown the phone, expecting to see Yugi's number however was surprised to see another caller ID.

"Hello" he answered. His eyes widened in shock when he heard the voice on the other line.

"Mister Kaiba sir. We have some good news. Your brother is starting to respond to treatment. He's showing signs of movement however hasn't opened his eyes yet. You're more than welcome to come visit him now if you would like" the doctor said.

"I'm on my way" Kaiba responded and hung up the phone. He sat down and tried to control his heart beat. After all this time, Mokuba was showing signs of life.

"Have a car ready to take me to the hospital" Kaiba ordered into the intercom. He was met with an affirmative reply so he quickly grabbed his briefcase and walked out the door.

Twenty minutes later he was at the hospital and sitting by Mokuba's side. The heart monitor beeped next to him as it always had but this time, each beep gave Kaiba more hope.

He held Mokuba's hand between his own and spoke softly to the boy.

As if by Kaiba's own willpower, Mokuba's eyelids started to flutter and in the first time in four months, Kaiba saw the dark blue of Mokuba's pupils.

"Mokuba, can you hear me?" Kaiba asked, not trying to hide the hope in his voice.

"Big… brother?" Mokuba's raspy voice came out.

Kaiba's face broke into a rare smile and he hugged his brother tightly. "Mokey, you're awake."

Mokuba chuckled and coughed. "How long have I been asleep, you haven't called me that in ages."

Kaiba's face suddenly turned serious. "Do you remember anything about what happened?" he asked.

Mokuba had a thoughtful look on his face. "I remember going to dad's office and he was yelling at me because I was running late. Then we were driving and that's it… that's all I remember" Mokuba exclaimed, his face suddenly stressed.

Kaiba held both Mokuba's hands between his own. "You were both in a car accident but Gozaburo didn't make it. You've been in a coma for about four months" Kaiba said slowly so as not to scare his brother.

Mokuba looked Kaiba in the eyes as he took in the information. "You mean he's gone? He can't control us anymore?" Mokuba asked softly as if not quite believing the information.

"Yes, he's gone" Kaiba confirmed and Mokuba gave a long sigh and leaned back into his pillows.

"Wow" he sighed. "What about Noah?"

"Noah is being himself. He's taken over the company and kidnapped people so he can get his way" Kaiba grumbled.

"He what?!" Mokuba cried, sitting upright.

"Don't stress yourself, we've got it all under control" Kaiba said, holding his brother's hand comfortingly.

"Who's we?" Mokuba asked.

"Yugi, Ryou and Malik and I" Kaiba responded.

Mokuba sighed in relief. "If anyone can fix it, it's you and those agents" Mokuba said, a small smile crossing on his face. Although Kaiba didn't talk to Mokuba that much about his agency work, he always spoke highly of those three agents whenever he did.

Kaiba gave a small smile in acknowledgement.

"Oh, you're awake" a voice came from the entrance of the room. Both brothers turned to face Shizuka who was standing at the door with a clipboard in her hands.

"How are you feeling?" she asked Mokuba as she walked over to his side.

"Pretty good but a little bit drowsy" Mokuba replied and he yawned loudly.

Shizuka laughed and checked his vitals. "Well you have been sleeping for quite a long time. I'll have to run some tests now that you're awake if that's okay with your brother?" she asked, turning to the older Kaiba.

"That's fine, I have some other business to attend to anyway" Kaiba replied, his face suddenly serious.

He turned back towards his younger sibling and squeezed his hand one more time. "I'll be back before you know it" he said, his face softening when he looked at his brother.

"Don't worry about me, you know what you've got to do" Mokuba smiled and let go of Kaiba's hand. "I'll see you later" he continued.

"See you then" Kaiba replied and walked out of the room, a new confidence in his stride.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

Joey opened his eyes but was met with darkness. He begrudgingly realised there was something covering his eyes but when he went to remove it, he realised his hands were tied behind his back.

'What the?' he thought. He heard a movement to his left and immediately tensed up.

"Is anyone there?" he called into the darkness. The movement stopped and a familiar voice broke the silence.

"Joey, is that you?" a female voice asked.

"Mana?" Joey responded and he was met with an affirmative reply.

"Do you know where we are?" Joey asked.

"I have no idea. I remember being at the office and then I remember waking up in what I think was the back of a truck. Then maybe like 15 minutes later some guy brought you in but when you woke up he hit you on the back of the head and you blacked out. And then he came over to me and I don't remember what happened after that" Mana explained, her voice wavering.

"I think I can enlighten you on the details" an unfamiliar voice called out and Joey quickly turned his head towards the sound.

"Who said that?!" he demanded but was met with laughter.

"Now that would be too easy" the voice sung out and Joey let out a cry of outrage.

"Well you sound about 12 years old!" Joey retaliated but was met with a sharp slap to his face.

"Joey are you okay?!" Mana asked upon hearing the slap.

"Yeah I'm fine" Joey replied, spitting out some blood.

"Both of you stop talking!" the voice demanded. "As soon as your friends arrive you won't be needed anymore" the voice continued and he laughed to himself.

"Soon … soon everyone will realise that nobody messes with Noah Kaiba" the voice yelled and then everything went silent.

 **A/N: *Bows head* I'm sorry for the late update, please forgive me! I got stuck in Japan for a few extra days because of the typhoon and then life has been hectic. I'll start updating more frequently again now that I've gotten into the swing of things.**

 **Also if you've never been to Japan, I would HIGHLY recommend going, definitely one of the best trips of my life :D**


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

"So remind me again why we decided to take separate cars?" Malik asked as he leaned back in his seat.

"Well we thought it be less suspicious if we arrived separately" Marik reasoned, a glimmer in his eye.

"And a limo is the way to do that?" Malik asked, his arms in the air as he gestured to their surroundings.

Marik just laughed and scooted over to sit next to Malik. "Well we haven't had any alone time since you let the cat out of the bag and I thought this would be the perfect opportunity" Marik said, his hand resting on Malik's leg.

Malik gulped nervously. "Do you really think now is the time considering everything that is happening?" Malik asked, his cheeks reddening as the hand trailed upwards.

"Better now than never" Marik replied slyly. He turned Malik's chin in his hand so that they were looking into each other's eyes. Malik's breath hitched in his throat.

Marik leaned forward and their lips connected. It felt so surreal. After everything that had happened, Malik had not expected this chain of events.

The kiss lasted about a minute before Marik slowly trailed his mouth down to Malik's neck.

"M..Marik, that'll leave a mark" Malik whimpered.

"Do you want me to stop?" Marik asked.

Malik actually had to take a moment to answer. "…no" Malik replied and Marik laughed before continuing what he was doing.

"We have arrived" a voice called from the front of the limousine.

The two broke apart suddenly when the door to the limo opened and Bakura stuck his head in.

"Are you guys coming?" he asked. The two nodded guiltily and exited the limo.

They met up with the others who were busily talking to Kaiba.

"You two decided to show up then?" Yami asked, his arms crossed as he took in their slightly disheveled appearance.

"We're here, aren't we" Marik grinned, his arm casually around Malik's neck.

"Hmph" Yami responded and turned back to the group conversation.

Kaiba looked at the newest additions to the group and cleared his throat.

"Well as I was saying, the most probably place Noah is hiding the two is at the mansion. He'll be expecting just three of you, not the rest. And knowing him, he'll strongly underestimate us and this should all be done within an hour" Kaiba explained, his tone almost possessing a bored quality.

"And how do we know you won't double cross us? He is your brother and you were the one that ordered us to be spied on" Yami accused, his eyes narrowing.

"Don't take it so personally, it's just business" Kaiba answered coolly. "And believe me, I won't double cross you. I have my own motives" Kaiba continued, his mind wandering to a certain blonde-haired male.

"Yeah whatever, let's go" Bakura said as he grabbed Ryou's good arm and pulled him back towards the car.

"I guess we're off" Yugi said and lightly touched Yami's arm. "Are you ready?" he asked, his wide eyes looking up at Yami.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Yami sighed and they made their ways back to the cars as well.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

Joey quickly whipped his head to the side when he heard a creak to the left. It had been silent for hours and he had gotten used to Mana's slow breathing as she had drifted off to sleep.

Joey strained his ears and heard another creak and suddenly he felt an arm on his shoulder.

"GET O—" he began to yell but was silenced by a gently hand on his mouth.

"Joey, it's me, Yugi!" Yugi whispered quietly and took Joey's blindfold off. He blinked repeatedly as his eyes got accustomed to the natural light.

"Yugi, what are you doing here?" Joey asked urgently.

"We're here to save you of course" Yugi replied, a soft smile on his face.

Joey looked around at his surroundings as Yugi began to cut through the ropes that were binding his hands. He was in a large room with multiple boxes. Other than that, there were no other clues to his whereabouts.

He turned to look at Mana and saw Malik untying her hands.

"Yugi, he could come back any moment, and this guy isn't playing games" Joey warned, looking around the room.

He spotted Ryou in the corner. One of his arms was in a sling and he was slowly loading a gun.

"Umm, why is Ryou holding a gun? And what happened to his arm?" Joey question as he massaged his wrists. The skin around them had gone red and coarse.

Yugi scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well the thing is Joey –" Yugi began but was cut off by Malik.

"We're secret agents" Malik grinned largely as up as he walked over to the other two with Mana in tow.

Joey took a step back. "What?!" he cried at the same time as Mana.

Yugi hid a smile at the sheer looks of shock on both their faces.

"It's true" Ryou said as he walked up to the others.

"Okay, as much as I'm struggling to take this all in at the moment, shouldn't we be worried about where our kidnapper is?" Mana asked.

"Don't you worry about that, we've got it all taken care of" Malik said.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

Kaiba walked into the office quietly and motioned for the men behind him to follow.

Yami, Bakura and Marik walked in after Kaiba and surveyed the room around him. It was eerily quiet with only the rustle of the curtain from the wind breaking the silence.

They walked to the back of the room and pulled the curtain away to see an open window.

"He must have gotten away through here" Yami concluded but Kaiba didn't look too convinced.

They all turned around and caught a flash of white as someone escaped from under the desk. Noah stood at the door with a gun pointed their way.

"What are you doing here?" Noah questioned, his eyes narrowing upon seeing his brother.

"I should have known you were stupid enough to do something like this. Now put down the gun before you hurt yourself" Kaiba drawled.

Noah did not move from his position. "I said, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Noah yelled and shot at the spot above Yami's head.

Kaiba just smirked in response. "You made a very dumb decision. Now let me ask you, why did you kidnap two innocent people?" Kaiba asked.

Noah grumbled in response but kept his stance. "You wouldn't understand. All you care about is your stupid company and your stupid missions. Even though dad chose me to take over the company nobody respects me. And then when things are finally looking my way, I've got spies going against my orders! When will people understand that I make the rules and we don't need spies anymore! KaibaCorp is the new ruler in duel-wear. I need to set an example" Noah spieled, his eyes frantic.

"By taking out our own spies? You really are dumber than I thought" Kaiba replied, taking a step forward.

"Stay where you are!" Noah yelled and pointed his gun directly at Marik's chest "Or he gets it."

"Please they're not who you're really after" Kaiba smirked.

Bakura looked at Kaiba throughout the exchange. This guy better know what he was doing because he was risking his brothers' lives now.

Noah suddenly smirked. "You wouldn't keep them far away would you?" he asked, not expecting a reply.

Noah's smirk suddenly disappeared. "The hostages!" he yelled and ran out the room down the corridor.

Yami, Bakura, Marik and Kaiba immediately ran after Noah but the younger boy was nimble on his feet and got to the room first.

He slammed the door open to see the three spies, Mana and Joey walking towards the back door.

"Not so fast" Noah yelled. Kaiba and the brothers ran in just in time to see Noah shoot at Yugi's retreating figure.

"Yugi!" Yami yelled in horror.

Yugi spun around but was pushed out of the way by a mop of blonde hair.

"Joey!" Yugi yelled as the bullet missed his own body.

"What have you done?!" Kaiba yelled, completely losing his shit.

"What are you going to do? If you touch me then Mokuba's inheritance is going down the drain" Noah smirked, not at all fazed that he'd just shot at someone.

"Well it's lucky that's he's woken up then isn't it?" Kaiba yelled before punching Noah in his surprised face. Noah hit the floor and lost consciousness.

Kaiba didn't even turn around to look at the damage he had caused. He ran to Joey and pushed Yugi out of the way as the said boy was currently leaning over his savior.

Kaiba looked down at the boy in front of him and noticed the dried blood on his face from where he assumed Noah had punched him. His eyes scanned Joey's body to see where the bullet had hit him.

He sighed in relief upon seeing that the bullet had only brushed the side of Joey's little finger which was bleeding heavily.

Joey gave Kaiba a quizzical look as the other man checked him over and wrapped some material around his hand.

"I thought you didn't give a hoot about me" Joey asked, looking up at Kaiba with a puzzled expression.

"You stupid mutt, of course I care if you get hurt" Kaiba said softly, avoiding eye contact with the boy as he finished tying the material around his hand.

"But you … you literally yell at me every time I see you" Joey countered, still trying to wrap his head around the situation.

"Just shut up" Kaiba replied and pushed his lips onto the other man.

Joey's eyes widened in surprise but didn't pull away. After a few seconds, Joey pulled away to breath. Kaiba looked at him confused.

"As much as I would love to continue this, my hand is really starting to hurt like a bitch" Joey said as he used his other hand to sit up properly.

Mana suddenly coughed loudly and the two looked up at her red face. "And as much as I don't want to interrupt, Malik has called the police so they're on their way."

Marik walked up to the three of them and pointed back to where he'd came from. "We just tied the boy up and I say we boot sooner rather than later. I'm surprised he didn't have back up."

"As stupid as it seems, I think in the end, he was too arrogant for his own good and thought he could do it on his own. Ah well, I guess he'll just be tried for attempted murder. He'll be behind bars for a long time… or at least time he turns 18" Ryou said, joining the conversation.

"Let's get out of here" Joey said from his place on the floor and the others helped him up as they made their way to the exit.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

"Cheers" Marik said as he clinked glasses with everyone in the group. The others responded and took a sip of their respective drinks.

The night club around them bustled with life but the group ignored everyone around them.

"Well that was an interesting last couple of days" Bakura said.

"Indeed!" Marik responded and clinked glasses with Bakura again.

Yugi looked at Yami. Yami hadn't said a word since coming back from Noah's and Yugi was concerned for him.

"Can we talk?" Yugi asked the slightly taller male.

Yami looked at Yugi in surprise as he was brought out of his thoughts. "Sure."

They put their drinks down and Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and pulled him to a quieter section of the club.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked. "It's just, you've been so quiet since we left Noah's. Did something happen when you were with Noah?"

Yami's eyes softened as he looked at Yugi. "Yugi…" he began but paused.

"Yugi, I know you're used to guns and near-death experiences but that's unchartered territory for me. And seeing you shot at … I could have lost you. In that split second when the gun went off, everything stopped" Yami explained, his eyes showing years beyond their time.

Yugi just stared back at Yami in shock. Of all the things he was expecting to say, that was not one of them.

"Yami, I'm fine. Nothing happened" Yugi replied, grabbing Yami's hands in his own.

"But it could have" Yami said and switched their hands so that Yugi's smaller hands were in his own. "And I don't care if it was only for a second, I never want to have that feeling again" Yami continued.

Yugi just smiled softly and a small tear escaped one of his eyes.

"And another thing. I feel like you're punishing yourself too much. Noah told us how the three of you went against his orders and I know that you did it for us. I think I was just too big-headed to realise that" Yami explained, a smile creeping up on his face. "So I'm sorry for making this harder than it needed to be."

"No don't apologize! You did nothing wrong. I'm just glad that we're all safe" Yugi replied.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi on the forehead. "Yes we are" Yami said and Yugi's heart soared.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

Joey sat on the edge of the hospital bed and looked down at his bandaged finger. This was stupid. He couldn't even brag about getting shot because the bullet literally just skimmed his little finger. If anything, it was just a massive inconvenience.

Shizuka laughed as she looked at her brother's grim face. "Oh big brother, it's going to be fine! The skin will be repaired in no time and you'll be back to your old bubbly self" Shizuka smiled as she gave her brother's shoulder a light squeeze.

"Easy for you to say, you got the brains in the family. I need to rely on my own physical body to get things done" he replied and playfully ruffled her hair.

"Do you get this comfortable with all your doctors?" a voice said from the front of the room.

The siblings turned to look at the front of the room and saw Kaiba standing there.

Joey's heart skipped a beat. He hadn't seen Kaiba since he'd kissed him and he really didn't know what was going through the other man's head. Heck, he didn't even know what was going through his own head at the moment.

Shizuka laughed once more, completely unaware of her brother's uncomfortableness. "He does when he's related to them" she replied.

For the first time in his life, Kaiba look taken aback. He stared back and forth between the two. "You're related?" he asked. He felt like this sort of information should have come up in his research. He'd have to remember to fire whatever incompetent employees were in the research department.

"Yeah she's my sister. Split parents so different surnames" Joey spoke up pointing between the two of them. "How do you know my little sis?" Joey questioned.

"She's the best doctor in Japan and I make sure to know the best of the best" Kaiba replied and moved towards them.

Shizuka flushed slightly and looked down at her papers.

"How is he doing?" Kaiba asked.

"I'm right here, you can just ask me!" Joey yelled. The other two ignored his remarks.

"He's doing fine. Like I was telling him before, the skin should heal up in no time" Shizuka replied.

"Good. Do you mind if I have some privacy with him? Kaiba asked. Joey gulped.

"Yeah sure! I have some other patients to attend to anyway. See you big brother!" Shizuka called out as she left the room, completely oblivious to Joey's silent attempts to keep her there.

Joey waited till the door shut before turning to the taller man. "So are you going to tell me what the heck happened before?" he questioned Kaiba.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kaiba replied smoothly.

"Like hell you don't! You know, the … kiss" Joey replied, his voice losing its strength at the last word and his face flushing ever so slightly.

"Was there a problem with it? Kaiba asked.

"Stop acting dumb, you know that's not it" Joey growled.

"So if there's no problem, why are you making a fuss?" Kaiba replied as he walked so that he was directly in front of Joey.

Joey looked at the man in front of him. No way was this guy going to get the upper hand this time. Joey wouldn't let the other man's attractiveness distract him.

Joey stood up suddenly and pushed Kaiba into the wall and kissed him. Kaiba looked surprised at the start but smirked as their lips disconnected.

"The puppy's got bite" Kaiba smirked and Joey pouted before Kaiba switched their positions and continued kissing him once more.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

"Aha, finally!" Pegasus cried as he wiped his forehead with the back of his sleeve. He put down the spanner and took a step back as the machine came to life once more.

"We're back in business" he said to himself and started laughing manically.

 **A/N:** **One villain down, one more rises. Wooo relationship development everywhere! Hope you guys are enjoying it all. Next chapter coming soon xx**


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

"Breaking News! KaibaCorp's Noah Kaiba was arrested last week after allegations that the boy held innocent civilians hostage after a work related incident and shot at an unarmed individual. The boy has been denied bail and will have his hearing next month. His older brother Seto Kaiba has since taken over as CEO of the corporation. The company's sales have declined in the last few months since the sale of the Duel Disk 3000 and the new trading cards from their major competitor, Millennium Corp. Will Seto Kaiba be able to bring the company back to its glory days? Hopefully, we'll soon find out!

In other news, the disappearance toll has jumped to 23 as another three individuals have been reported missing in the last week. Please remember to stay safe and check on your loved ones.

This has been Arthur Hawkins reporting from Channel 36, Domino City News."

Bakura switched the television off and turned to Ryou who was sitting on the couch next to him, looking quite serious.

"That's another three people who have disappeared and so far we've come up with no leads" Ryou sighed.

"Not necessarily. They still could be connected to our duel disks even though I have no idea how" Bakura replied.

From what he and his brothers knew, Millennium Corp's duel disks were like any other duel disk and he had no idea how there was any connection between the duel disk and the disappearances.

"I mean, maybe someone is trying to take all the duel disks but then why would they be kidnapping people? It really doesn't make any sense" Ryou said, resting his forehead in his hands.

Bakura put an arm around Ryou's shoulders. The boy looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Bakura looked Ryou over and his eyes stopped on Ryou's arm where a small scar was the only reminder of _that_ night.

"Does it still hurt?" Bakura asked and Ryou looked up quickly at the quiet tone in Bakura's voice. His eyes followed Bakura's line of vision and saw Bakura looking at his bullet wound.

"No it doesn't… but you know, it makes me look a bit tougher, don't you think?" Ryou asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"You've always been tough" Bakura replied and he pulled Ryou closer to him. Ryou blushed and snuggled in close to Bakura's chest. He wasn't sure but he thought he heard Bakura sigh in content.

They both jumped suddenly when Ryou's phone started buzzing loudly.

"Hello" Ryou answered as he pulled away from Bakura. He listened for a moment before replying shortly and ending the call.

"That was Kaiba. He's managed to grab hold of someone who was there when their friend disappeared. He said to go meet up with them and tell them we're friends of Joey's and she should be able to tell us everything that happened" Ryou explained.

"I'm coming too" Bakura said, going to stand up.

"No, you and your brothers' faces are easily recognizable. I'll go with Yugi and Malik" Ryou replied.

Bakura went to argue back but thought better of it because Ryou did actually have a point.

"Okay then, but one more thing" Bakura said slyly. Ryou turned back around to face Bakura in confusion. Bakura grabbed his waist and pulled him down onto his lap.

"Stay safe" Bakura said sweetly and gave Ryou a peck on the lips.

Ryou's ears went bright red as he got up from Bakura's lap. "Okay" he managed to reply before walking towards the penthouse door.

As he passed Bakura's bedroom he saw a gold glint in the corner of his eye. He stopped and saw the small metal monkey he had given Bakura before they'd been uncovered. He hadn't expected Bakura to have kept it and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he exited the building.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

Yugi, Malik and Ryou looked at each other before Malik stepped forward and knocked on the pink wooden door.

They heard footsteps from inside and the door opened to reveal a female about their age with short brown hair.

"Hi, we're Joey's friends; Malik, Yugi and Ryou" Malik began. "Are you Anzu?"

The girl nodded. "Come on inside, Joey said you guys would be coming" Anzu said, beckoning the three inside.

They all sat down in the living room as Anzu poured them some tea. The walls were covered with pink flowers and there was a general air of femininity in the room.

"So, if you don't mind us asking, what happened to your friend?" Yugi asked sincerely.

"Well it happened a couple of days ago. My friend and I had just bought the new Duel Disk 3000s, you know, the ones from Millennium Corp, and we were just about to duel when my phone starting ringing. I went inside to answer it but when I came back my friend was gone but her duel disk was just lying on the floor" Anzu explained, her eyes tearing up.

"We're so sorry to hear that" Ryou said, putting a hand on Anzu's knee.

Anzu sniffed and wiped a tear from her eye. "I thought maybe she had left but all her belongings were still here. The strange thing was that the duel disk wouldn't switch on after that."

"Well we're going to do whatever we can to find her" Malik said.

"Thank you all so much. Here's a photo of her if that helps" Anzu said, taking a small photo out of her purse.

The boys looked at the photo, memorizing every detail on the girl's face. There was nothing special about her appearance but the way Anzu spoke of her made her seem quite extraordinary.

"What's your friend like?" Yugi asked.

"Well she's really strong-minded and very good at duel monsters" Anzu explained, a small smile coming to her face. "But besides that she's like everybody else."

"Well thanks for that, we won't take any more of your time. Hopefully we have good news for you soon" Malik said and the boys stood up to leave.

"Let me know if I can do anything else to help" Anzu offered. "Friendships are so important to me."

"We'll keep you updated" Ryou smiled and the boys went to leave.

"One more thing! Take this" Anzu said, handing Yugi over a Duel Disk. "This was my friend's. Maybe you can get some clues from it or something."

"Thanks" Yugi said and the boys left the house.

"What did you guys get out of that? Because I got nothing" Malik sighed as soon as they were outside of earshot.

"Yeah, that wasn't as enlightening as I thought it would be" Yugi agreed.

"I think it does confirm though that the disappearances are definitely connected to the duel disk somehow. Maybe let's take her duel disk back to the others and go from there?" Ryou suggested and the other two nodded in agreement.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

Yami turned the duel disk over in his hands and sighed. "Nothing looks out of the ordinary but maybe we're missing something" Yami said as he continued to look over the machine the boys had handed to him. "The last thing we want is for our products to be making people disappear" he continued.

"Hold on! What's that blue thing?" Marik exclaimed, pointing to the duel disk.

"What are you talking about?" Bakura asked, his eyes narrowing as he looked over at the duel disk in Yami's hands.

"Right there" Marik pointed. He walked over to Yami and turn the duel disk upside down. There, blending into the duel disk in the space where a duelist inserted their arm, was a very small blue barcode.

"I don't remember ever seeing that before" Yami said, squinting at the small barcode.

"Is that bad?" Yugi asked.

"I have no idea" Yami responded. "But you know who would know?" Yami asked and he and his brothers' eyes all met. "Our father."

"Knowing him, the bastard is probably the one behind all this" Bakura sneered.

Yami nodded and lay the duel disk down on the table in front of him. "I knew he was twisted, but why would he be kidnapping people?"

"The guy is insane, and that's coming from me. I think we should pay daddy-dearest a visit" Marik suggested, a manic glint in his eyes.

"Yeah and in the meantime, we'll halt duel disk production before this gets any worse" Yami added.

"Guys" Marik began, turning to face the three spies and clapping his hands together, "it's time to meet our father."

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

Well 'meet' their father was one way to put it. The three spies were currently behind Pegasus' mansion, clothed all in black, hidden behind a large Mwaloni tree.

Ryou was hurriedly messaging Bakura and the two exchanged messages before Ryou got the all-clear to go on ahead.

The plan was that Bakura, Yami and Marik would go in from the front and keep Pegasus occupied while the other three went in from the back and tried to figure out what the hell was going on with these duel disks.

Malik and Ryou watched as Yugi climbed the tree and positioned himself on the tallest branch. Although you couldn't tell from his height, Yugi had been the top of his class in agility and stealth, and that included being able to climb tall heights without a sound.

Yugi pulled out his grappling hook and pointed the gun at the second story of Pegasus' mansion. With only a small click, the rope quickly shot across the yard and landed exactly on the windowsill of one of the rooms. Yugi pulled at the rope to make sure it was secure before tying the other end securely to the tree.

Yugi motioned for the others to join him and Ryou and Malik climbed the tree to sit next to Yugi. They each pulled out a hanger from the backpacks and hooked them onto the rope before gliding one by one into the open window of Pegasus' mansion.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

"Well my dear boys, what a pleasant surprise. I do wish you would have called first but you can't have everything… well maybe you can" Pegasus laughed as he opened the doors to his three adoptive sons.

"We're here to discuss business so you can stop the small talk" Yami stated as they entered the mansion.

"My my my, and here I was thinking you had come to see dear old me" Pegasus said as he fake-pouted.

Pegasus got no response from his boys. "Business hey? Isn't our baby blooming? Sales have shot up 5% just this week" Pegasus boasted.

"Yes we've seen. We just wanted to know if you had any idea why" Yami asked, not a trace of a smile mirroring his father's.

"What do you mean why? Our products are impeccable!" Pegasus declared.

"Did you do something to the duel disks?" Bakura asked bluntly.

"Why whatever do you mean?" Pegasus asked.

Bakura took his phone out and showed Pegasus the picture he had taken of the blue barcode. "Does this ring any bells?"

Pegasus' eye twitched slightly but he kept the smile on his face. "Should I know what this is?" he asked.

"It's on our duel disks. Are you saying you've never seen it before?" Marik said.

"I – " Pegasus began but paused when he felt a vibration come from his trouser pocket. He pulled out a small device and looked at the screen.

"My my, I'm full of guests today. If you don't mind, I just need to check on something" Pegasus said, pocketing the device and heading towards the back of the mansion.

The brothers quickly exchanged glances before Yami quickly stepped forward. "We're not finished speaking with you" he demanded.

Pegasus sighed and turned to face the boys. "Well if you must, talk while we walk" Pegasus replied and made his way down the corridor with his sons in tow.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

The boys entered the bedroom and wasted no time in looking through cupboards and drawers in the hope of finding something useful.

Ryou was going through drawer after drawer before he pulled at one that wouldn't open. He saw a small keyhole. "Guys, come over here" Ryou whispered and the other two came around.

Malik pulled out a small wire and began to unlock the drawer. Within a couple of seconds they heard a satisfying click and the drawer unlocked. Ryou pulled it open and found a stack of papers.

They went through the documents and realised they were blueprints for the duel disk.

"Guys look at this" Ryou said as he held up one of the blueprints. "It says here that the Duel Disk 3000 has a new added device. They call it the energy barcode" Ryou read. "What happens is that when you put on the duel disk, that blue barcode scans your wrist and if your soul energy is strong enough, your body is transported back here and your soul is captured."

"What?!" Yugi exclaimed. "Why would Pegasus be collecting souls?"

"To make these" Malik whispered and Ryou and Yugi turned to look at him. Malik was holding up another blueprint, this one with trading cards on it.

"No. You mean to say he's been taking people just to make trading cards? That's sick" Ryou shivered.

"Umm guys, was that red light always flashing?" Yugi asked urgently, pointing to a small light just to the left of the drawer.

"No it was not" a new voice came from the doorway.

All three spies looked up suddenly and saw the silver-haired man followed by his sons.

"I don't like trespassers in my house" Pegasus said slowly.

"Don't hurt them" Yami exclaimed and Pegasus turned to face his sons.

"They're with you?" he asked, no emotion written on his face.

"Yes" Marik answered as the brothers walked over to the spies.

"Oh, you should have told me sooner. Well this makes things easy" Pegasus cried happily.

Everyone looked at him in confusion. "Easy?" Marik asked.

"Yes, easy to get rid of you all together" Pegasus clapped. Before anyone could really process what he had just said, Pegasus reached over to the wall and pressed a hidden button and before they knew it, the floor disappeared and all six boys fell into the darkness below.

 **A/N: Another cliffhanger! Hope you guys are enjoying; there's only one or two more chapters left before this fic comes to an end. I probably won't be able to update in the next couple of weeks because of exams but feel free to review in the meantime haha! Keep smiling :)**


	15. Chapter 15 and Epilogue

**A/N: And here I present to you the final chapter (and epilogue)! Apologies for the late update but it's worth it. This chapter is extra-long so enjoy :)**

 _Chapter 15_

Yugi rubbed his head as he opened his eyes to take in his surroundings.

He looked to see the others around him slowly coming to. Yugi saw Yami look around franticly for a moment before their eyes met and the other visibly relaxed.

"What the absolute hell happened?" Bakura growled, standing up to dust off his clothes.

"Well turns out Pegasus really was as crazy as we thought" Yami sighed.

"Shit!" Malik swore and everyone turned to see him struggling to stand up. "I think I may have sprained my ankle when we fell" Malik said, his face twisted in agony.

Marik walked over and quickly put an arm around the other boy. Malik looked hesitant at first but allowed the other to support his weight.

"Guys I don't think we're alone" Ryou said and everyone turned to look at him.

Ryou pointed into the darkness and once everyone's eyes adjusted, they could make out a line of people lying on the floor.

Yami's face paled. "Are they dead?"

Ryou walked over to the closest figure and felt their wrist. "I don't feel a heartbeat but look at their eyes; their pupils are black. These must be the bodies of the souls who were captured!"

"Captured?" Bakura asked, coming to stand next to Ryou.

"Yeah, we found the blueprints to an added extension of the duel disk machine. It captures the souls of strong duelists and uses them to create new duel monsters" Ryou explained laying the man's wrist gently back down and getting up to stand next to Bakura.

"Pegasus is a twisted man" Bakura sneered sending a death glare up into the ceiling where they'd fallen from.

Malik leaned on Marik as he counted the bodies from his place on the other side of the room. "Well there seems to be the same number of people here that are missing but we'll have to check properly later."

Suddenly Malik's eyes widened in shock. He and Marik walked over closer to the bodies as Malik sat down next to one of them.

The female body lay still like the rest of them, clothed in a purple skirt and top. "It's the girl from the photo Anzu showed us" Malik exclaimed. "But look" he continued. Malik gently pulled at the female's short brown hair where he'd noticed a blonde strand of hair poking out. The brown wig came off to reveal a long mane of blonde hair.

"It's Mai! I don't know how we didn't pick that up from the photo. This must be the disguise she uses outside the spy agency" Malik realised.

"I guess there are so many things we don't know" Yugi said as he made his way over to the bodies. Yami followed him and held his hand as they looked over at the destruction Pegasus had caused. So many people stolen, so many families and friends worried, just for the sake of a trading card game.

"We need to fix this" Marik said as he helped Malik back onto his feet. Malik cringed slightly but smiled reassuringly up at Marik.

"Well I say we start by getting out of here. That light looks like our best bet" Bakura suggested as he pointed to the small light coming from a crack in the wall.

Ryou took off his backpack and pulled out a screwdriver. He walked over to the wall and wedged the screwdriver in with force. The wall cracked slightly under the pressure but mostly stayed intact.

Yugi joined him with a metal pole and pushed the pole into the crack. Again the wall cracked slightly but they both knew it was going to take a lot more than a small force to make a hole big enough to climb through.

Yami and Bakura looked at each other and nodded before walking over with slight smug grins on their faces. "We know you guys are the spies but we've got this covered" Yami smiled and asked Yugi and Ryou to move to the side.

The two did so with confused looks on their faces.

Yami and Bakura looked at each other and counted to three before running at the wall and side-kicking it at the same time.

The crack spread and the brick surrounding it crumbled to reveal a hole about 1.5 meters wide.

Everyone besides Marik looked at them in shock. "What was that?" Yugi asked, his eyes wide as platters.

Yami laughed. "When we were younger our father used to lock us in our room as punishment but Bakura and I always used our combined strength to break the door down. After a while, he stopped locking us up because we always got out."

"Things haven't changed" Bakura laughed as he fist-bumped Yami.

"Okay let's get going" Marik added as he and Malik joined the others.

The other two pairs walked ahead through the hole as Marik and Malik hobbled behind.

"You know you really don't have to hold me" Malik said as Marik helped him through the hole.

"I always want to help you and besides, I like holding you" Marik grinned as he tightened his hold around Malik's waist.

Malik smiled but his eyes looked lost in thought.

"What's wrong?" Marik asked.

"Just what you said about helping me. This may sound crazy and for all I know, it might not have even been you, but do you remember ever meeting a blonde-haired boy getting picked on years ago?" Malik asked.

A couple of seconds went by and Malik began talking at lightning speed. "Yeah I know, it was stupid, it probably wasn't even you and it was years ago, there's no way you would remember, I don't know what I was thinking, it probably didn't even cross your mi-" Malik rambled before Marik put a light hand to his mouth to stop him.

"Oh course I remember, who could forget those big lavender eyes? I just couldn't believe you remembered! Why anyone would want to pick on anyone as precious as you is beyond me" Marik replied looking deep into Malik's eyes.

Malik blushed deeply but maintained eye contact. "Well I just wanted to thank you again. Those kids never picked on me again after that" Malik said quietly.

Marik smiled and pulled Malik's head into his own chest and held the boy closely. "As long as I'm around I'll always make sure you're safe and happy" Marik said and kissed the top of Malik's head.

Malik smiled into Marik's chest. Besides his sister, he had never felt this loved in his entire life.

"Also you have an incredible ass so I'm not letting you go anytime soon" Marik added with a laugh.

Malik pulled away from the embrace and bonked Marik lightly on the head. "Way to ruin the moment" Malik laughed.

"What, it's true!" Marik exclaimed and Malik just sighed.

"You two hurry up, we've found a door!" Bakura called from in front and the two blondes hurried as fast as they could to meet up with the others.

They reached the other four and saw the door Bakura was referring to. The door was wooden and had a large gold eye symbol on it.

"Our father always was one for being extravagant" Yami said bitterly as he looked at the symbol on the door before pushing the large door open.

All six entered the hall and their phones all buzzed immediately. "We have reception!" Yugi exclaimed. "I'll contact head office to send back up."

"Good plan" Yami agreed.

They walked towards the centre of the hall towards a large wooden table. On the table were twenty or so trading cards, each in a glass case.

Ryou went over to pick one up but instantly pulled his hand back and winced with pain.

"Are you okay?" Bakura asked and held Ryou's hand, looking it over for any sign of damage.

"I'm alright. I think there's some invisible force field protecting the cards" Ryou replied.

"Ahh guys, I can't move my legs" Yami said.

"What are you talking about?" Bakura replied going to walk over to Yami but realizing his feel were also immobilized.

"Same" Malik replied.

"My whole body is starting to freeze up. I can only move my head!" Yugi added.

The door on the other side of the hall opened extravagantly and Pegasus walked in, his hair pulled back to reveal a bright golden eye.

"You know, you are all starting to annoy me" Pegasus said as he waltzed into the room.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

"So you're telling me you haven't heard from Yugi, Ryou or Malik since you sent them to Anzu's house, and you're okay with that?!" Joey demanded, trying to get Kaiba's attention.

"They're grown men, I'm sure they can take care of themselves for a day" Kaiba replied, not looking up from his laptop.

The new CEO had been extremely busy since taking over KaibaCorp and had spent most nights at the office trying to fix all of Noah's mistakes and maintain the spy agency.

"Well I for one am worried; remember I thought they were missing for a week and no one was doing anything about it. And it turned out it was your men after them. This is bringing back some sore memories" Joey pouted.

Kaiba sighed. "Have you tried calling them?"

"Of course I have, do you think I'm stupid? It keeps going straight to voicemail and they're not replying to any of my texts."

"I'm sure they're fine; you know they can't always answer their phones when they're on the job" Kaiba explained, trying to concentrate on the work in front of him.

Joey just pouted again but Kaiba didn't say anything. Truth be told, Joey was extremely bored. Since Malik, Ryou and Yugi were out from Millennium Corp indefinitely to explore the disappearances elsewhere, Millennium Corp had disbanded the social media team for the time being so Joey and Mana were on leave until replacements could be found.

Joey sighed again. He walked over to stand behind Kaiba and leaned over Kaiba's shoulder to look at his screen. "What are you even doing?" he asked.

Kaiba's eye twitched. "I'm trying to reply to this email but you keep distracting me."

"Oh do I?" Joey asked, a cheeky glint in his eyes. He moved away from Kaiba and perched himself on the desk.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba asked.

"Nothing, I'm just sitting here, not distracting you" Joey replied, a small smile on his face.

Kaiba gave him a look of disbelief but turned back to his laptop. He began typing but stopped when he saw something move in the corner of his eye. Kaiba looked up and saw Joey unbuttoning the first buttons of his shirt.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Kaiba asked, a very faint blush covering the bridge of his nose.

"Nothing, it's just hot so I thought I'd unbutton my shirt a bit while I sit under the fan" Joey answered nonchalantly.

Kaiba looked at Joey for a few more seconds then looked back at his screen and tried to control his breathing.

"Are you sure you're okay Kaiba, you look a little red yourself" Joey asked.

Kaiba looked back at Joey who had a very small smug look on his face. The puppy knew exactly what he was doing.

"Actually I think you're right, maybe I'll just unbutton my shirt too" Kaiba replied. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt.

Now it was Joey's turn to be taken off guard. Dammit, he was supposed to be in control of the situation.

"You know what, I think it's getting warmer" Joey said as he unbuttoned another couple of buttons.

As if the world hated him, the door opened and in walked Honda.

"Joey?" Honda asked, his voice shocked. Joey knew what this looked like; Joey sitting on Kaiba's desk unbuttoning his shirt.

"Honda!" Joey stammered and quickly got off the desk and buttoned his shirt.

Honda rubbed the back of his head. "I haven't seen you in ages, what are you doing here? Actually don't tell me what you are doing, it's all good. How do you know Kaiba?" Honda stammered back.

Joey blushed. "It's not what it looks like and I know him through a couple of friends of mine."

"Are you making it a habit to know everyone that I work with?" Kaiba asked, his shirt and tie perfect as though they hadn't been touched.

Joey looked back at Kaiba. "Honda and I have been friends since elementary school. We lost touch after I went overseas a couple of years ago."

"Yeah. Anyway, Kaiba we've received an alert from Yugi from a mansion that we think might belong to the CEO of Millennium Corp. It's for back up" Honda explained.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "Well don't just stand there, arrange for the others to come and let's move" Kaiba ordered and closed his laptop screen.

"Yes sir" Honda replied before running out of the room.

"I'm coming too" Joey said. Kaiba looked at him and saw the determined look in his eyes. There was no way he was going to listen to him if he told him to stay put.

"Fine, but if you get in the way you're dead" Kaiba said and threw him a shotgun for protection.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

Bakura watched as Pegasus walked closer and closer to the group.

"You know, you could have just stayed in the room until I got the police off my behind about the disappearances and you would have all been fine. None the wiser. But instead, I have to clean up your dirty work" Pegasus sighed as he neared the group.

"What have you done to us?" Bakura sneered as he attempted to move his body but failed. The only thing he could do was move his neck and head.

"You know years ago I travelled to Egypt. There, I met a man named Shadi who possessed a golden eyeball, this one to be exact" Pegasus explained as he tapped his own golden eye.

"Does it look like we give a shit?" Marik barked.

Pegasus continued as if there had been no interruption. "He told me it contained powers beyond my wildest dreams, powers to make me a billionaire and to never have to face any troubles again. However, he explained that to harness those powers I would have to do something good to restore balance in the world. He told me there were three troublesome children in an orphanage in Japan who hadn't had a home for the majority of their lives. Apparently no one could handle the three and they refused to be separated. He said if I took them under my wing then the powers would be mine."

Pegasus paused and looked at his sons. The boys had gone silent, no one saying a word.

"Of course, I was skeptical at first. But I went to Japan anyway and just as he had predicted, there were three children without a home. I took them in and no sooner had I done so, the eye began to show its magic. The world became my oyster. I could control people's thoughts, change the stock market and travel wherever I wanted. But the money wasn't enough, I needed more out of life. So I made myself an empire. I delved in different domains and realised duel monsters was my calling. But making trading cards was not enough. They're just paper, born from the figment of someone's imagination. I needed to be better; to be the master. Don't you see? Anyone can make trading cards from paper, but no one but me can make the strongest cards from something as pure as a person's soul!" Pegasus explained, a crazy glint in his eyes.

"You're sick" Yami said, with a disgusted look on his face. "All this pain just to fuel your greed. I thought you were bad but this is the worst."

"Hmm you all seem to be in pairs, that's interesting. What would happen if you were split up?" Pegasus mused completely ignoring his son's words.

Pegasus walked over to Bakura and Ryou. Ryou still had his hand facing the ceiling where Bakura had checked it over.

"Get away from him!" Bakura yelled but Pegasus took no heed.

"You know, I was able to create an artificial copy of the power the eye possesses into each duel disk 3000. But that artificial power is nothing compared to the true power of my eye" Pegasus said.

He pointed his eye at Ryou's wrist and before Ryou could comprehend what was happening Ryou's eyes became black and he dropped to the floor.

"Ryou!" Bakura yelled and tried against all his might to reach down to the other boy but he couldn't move. Instead all he could do was stare at Ryou's soulless body on the floor.

Bakura looked back up at Pegasus and watched as a card materialized in Pegasus' hand. Bakura could make out Ryou's figure on the card.

"Put him back right now!" Malik roared and Pegasus looked up as if only just realizing there were others in the room.

"Feisty one, aren't you?" Pegasus said as he pocketed the card and walked towards Malik.

"Stay where you are!" Marik ordered but Pegasus continued walking towards them.

"Bye now" Pegasus said and Malik fell to the floor, his eyes coal black.

Another card appeared in Pegasus' hand and he pocketed Malik's card as well.

Marik looked back at Pegasus with pure hatred but Pegasus was on a high and completely ignored the other.

Yugi looked around and knew he was next. He felt sick to the stomach watching his two closest friends drop lifelessly to the floor and knowing that he was just about to do the same.

Yugi looked at Yami who was already looking at him. "Yami, it's going to be all right. You have to find a way out of this" Yugi said, trying to put on a convincingly strong voice.

"Yugi no, I'm not going to lose you" Yami replied, his eyes watery but determined.

"Sorry to ruin this little conversation, but don't think that just because you were the most sane of the three you're going to be let off easily. I'll let you say goodbye though. Go ahead" Pegasus said to Yami.

Yami turned once more to Yugi. "Yug-" he began but Pegasus just laughed and pointed his eye at Yugi and took his soul.

"Just kidding" Pegasus said as Yugi's body dropped to the floor.

"Yugi!" Yami yelled.

Yugi's soul card was added to Pegasus' hand and he added it to his pocket. "What, can't a dad tell a joke once in a while?"

Yami looked at Pegasus and spat in his face.

Pegasus took out a handkerchief and gingerly wiped his face. "That wasn't very nice. After everything that I've done for you. Now you know what it's like to be alone. I think I'll just leave you to look at what you've made me do" Pegasus scowled and walked towards the door he had entered.

The door burst open and in ran Kaiba, Honda, Otogi and several other agents.

"Don't move" Otogi yelled as he pointed a gun at Pegasus.

"Now this is just tiresome" Pegasus said as he fake yawned and immobilized all the new occupants with his millennium eye.

"Why don't you all realise it's useless to fight against me. I will always win as long as I have this" Pegasus said as he pointed to his glowing eye.

Little did Pegasus know that there was one other occupant in the mansion. Joey was hiding behind the door just as Kaiba had ordered and was currently peeking his head through the crack of the door and taking in the situation in front of him. He saw his friends' lifeless bodies and Kaiba and the team frozen in action.

Joey felt sick to the stomach. He looked down at the shotgun in his hands and back through the crack in the door. The silver haired man, who he remembered seeing at Millennium Corp, had a strange glowing golden eye and was pointing at it continuously.

Now Joey wasn't stupid. He knew there was some sort of voodoo magic crap happening and it had to come from the glowing eye thing.

Joey opened the door the tiniest bit more but the silver haired man was too busy monologing to notice. He wondered whether if he shot at the eye, it would break. It would be much easier for a bullet to go through it if it was solid gold, but if it had any other metals in it, then it would be much stronger and may even bounce off.

He looked once more at his friends and Kaiba and knew what he had to do. He carefully positioned the gun and waited till he had a steady angle on the eye and shot at it.

The bullet made a piercing sound as it travelled across the hall and hit Pegasus right in the eye. The bullet didn't go all the way in but definitely sunk into the golden globe.

Pegasus screamed and everyone instantly unfroze. Otogi and Honda ran up to Pegasus and handcuffed the man who was desperately trying to clutch at his golden eye which seemed to be slowly melting down his face.

The table and Pegasus' back pocket glowed brightly for a moment before all the cards on the table disappeared.

The spies all stirred as their souls were returned to their bodies. They got up slowly into the waiting arms of each of the brothers.

"I really need to stop making it a habit of nearly dying" Ryou laughed, his voice full of relief at waking up and being in Bakura's arms.

Bakura just held onto him tighter and tucked Ryou's head under his chin. "I never want to live without you."

Ryou smiled. "Same" he replied.

Bakura's heart tightened at that one word and he gently tilted Ryou's face upwards and kissed the younger boy. Ryou's heart swelled and he returned the kiss and realised he was exactly where he belonged.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

Yugi also woke up to find Yami staring down at him. "I guess you found a way out" Yugi said.

"It was Joey. I spotted him at the door and he shot Pegasus" Yami explained, pulling Yugi into his lap.

"What? I didn't even know Joey knew how to use a gun" Yugi replied in disbelief.

"I guess his adrenalin kicked in" Yami shrugged but pulled Yugi closer. "I'm glad it did though because I don't know what I would have done otherwise" Yami said.

"I'm sure you would have figured out something. You always make me feel safe" Yugi said, smiling up at Yami.

Yami just looked back at Yugi in disbelief. He couldn't believe he had this angel in his arms who, although could kick ass, had the one of the purest hearts of anyone he had ever met and believed wholeheartedly in him.

"Yugi, I don't think you know how special you are. The world would have been a dark place if it lost you" Yami said with so much sincerity that Yugi's heart nearly broke with happiness.

"Yami…" Yugi said, lost for words. He wanted to tell Yami how much he meant to him but he didn't know how to express himself.

"I know" Yami smiled back at Yugi and the two held each other close, the unspoken bond connecting them together.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

Joey sat dumbfounded at the entrance of the hall, not quite believing what he had just done.

"Are you okay?" he heard a voice say. He looked up to see Kaiba, his face in a rare look of concern.

"I just shot somebody" Joey replied.

"No you dummy" Kaiba said affectionately as he pulled Joey up into a hug. "You saved so many lives today. Think of all the families who are going to have their loved ones back."

"I guess" Joey said, scratching the back of his head. "You're kind of scaring me though now. Stop being so nice." Joey said, pushing Kaiba's shoulder playfully.

"While I was frozen I thought he was going to kill you and I knew there was nothing I could do to stop him" Kaiba said, his voice turning serious as he looked intensely into Joey's eyes.

"It's fine now though" Joey said nervously. He didn't know which Kaiba was scarier; the creepily nice one or the serious concerned one.

"Yes it is …. pup" Kaiba said with a smug look on his face and leaned down and kissed Joey on the mouth. Joey decided he didn't want to let this Kaiba go anytime soon.

 **Epilogue**

1 Year Later

"Hurry up, we're going to be late!" Yugi called up the stairs.

"I'm coming" Yami called back and jogged down the stairs and greeted Yugi at the bottom with a peck on the cheek.

"Don't think you're going to get out of it that easily, we're still running late. What kind of best man is late to the wedding?" Yugi scolded playfully as they went to the limo waiting outside.

"Hey, as long as I don't forget the rings then I'm all good" Yami joked as he sat down next to Yugi.

Yugi just gave him a look but nevertheless snuggled up to his boyfriend and let the other hold him.

"You're lucky you're so loveable" Yugi said as he threaded his fingers through Yami's.

"I know" Yami said and smiled back at his one true love.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

"I feel like this is a bad idea" Malik said as he closed the door behind him.

"What, the bride won't be here for ages and besides, you look too delicious in this suit for me to keep my hands off you" Marik said as he loosened Malik's bowtie slightly so that his mouth could have access to Malik's neck.

"Yeah but this cupboard is literally so close to the front of the aisle; what happens if someone hears us?" Malik whispered but whimpered when Marik found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

"Well we'll just have to keep quiet now won't we Malik-pretty?" Marik smiled evilly and silenced anything Malik was about to say with a deep kiss.

When they separated from their kiss, Malik looked at Marik with a loving look. "You take my breath away" Malik said, his eyes staring deeply into Marik's own.

"Love you too" Marik replied and their lips connected once more.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

"Kaiba what are you doing here by yourself?" Yugi asked as Kaiba sat down next to him in one of the pews of the church.

"Joey is walking Mana down the aisle, didn't he tell you?" Kaiba asked.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget! Those two are so tight" Yugi replied.

"Yeah I know, she's over every second day discussing things to do with the wedding. And she gets along so well with Mokuba as well that I can't tell her to leave otherwise Joey and Mokuba will both be on my ass" Kaiba said, rubbing his temple.

Yugi just laughed. "I knew you were a softy at heart."

Kaiba gave Yugi one of his famous 'Kaiba stares' which made Yugi stop laughing pretty quickly.

Yugi was pretty sure Joey was the only one that ever saw Kaiba smile.

Yugi looked to the front of the church and saw Yami standing patiently next to Mahado who looked nervous. Yami saw Yugi and gave him a small excited wave and Yugi waved back, a large smile coming to his face.

He wondered where everyone else was.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

Marik and Malik paused their make-out when they heard the bridal music start.

"Shit" Malik whispered. "What do we do?"

"I guess we're stuck here for the ceremony" Marik laughed quietly and turned Malik around so that Malik had his back against his chest. Marik wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist.

"I could stay like this for a while" Malik smiled and leaned back into Marik's embrace.

(S)(P)(I)(E)(S)

"You may kiss the bride" the priest announced and Mana and Mahado kissed in front of all their family and friends.

Everyone got up and cheered. Yugi looked around and spotted Bakura and Ryou right at the back cheering along with everyone else. He turned to face the front again to look at the happy couple and saw Marik and Malik in the corner of his eye sneak out of a cupboard looking quite sheepish.

Yugi waited till everyone started moving before meeting up with Yami. They both made their way towards Ryou and Bakura and noticed that Marik and Malik had joined them. Kaiba had gone to meet up with Joey.

"What happened to you guys, I thought we were all going to sit at the front?" Yugi asked the other four.

Marik and Malik looked at each other and laughed. "We got a bit preoccupied" Marik said.

"I don't even want to know" Yugi laughed and turned to the others. "What about you guys; you're never late Ryou" Yugi asked.

Ryou looked at Bakura and blushed bright red. "Uhh well, I don't know how to put this, but Bakura proposed and we're engaged!" Ryou announced holding up his ring finger.

"Oh my gosh, congratulations!" Yugi cried. Malik and Yugi both tackled Ryou who could not stop grinning.

Yami and Marik both went and hugged their brother. "Congratulations thief, who would have guessed someone would actually agree to marry you" Marik laughed and patted his brother on the back.

"Yeah well someone had to get married in the family" Bakura retorted but couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"Did someone say engaged?" a voice asked and Ryou barely had two seconds before he was tackled to the ground once more by a hug from a very excited blonde haired man.

"Pup get off him, he doesn't need to be tackled" Kaiba said and Joey reluctantly got off Ryou and went over to stand next to Kaiba.

"As much as this is exciting, reception food is calling" Marik said as his stomach grumbled. The others laughed and made their way towards the waiting limos. Everything had worked out just fine.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: Omg it's over. Thank you so much for everyone who came along this journey with me and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. Please let me know what you guys think! Till next time xx**


End file.
